Every Creature has a way of dying
by Mid9ight0Wolf
Summary: What would happen if there was already someone on the planet? What if the people before left something behind? How would that change everything? Riddick finds her interesting whereas Johns believes she will turn against them. Why are the creatures afraid of her? Who is she and how did she end up on the planet? Rated M. RiddickxOC Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

I'm currently on a Vin Diesel Addiction week as I've watched the new Fast and Furious 6 5 times already, then been watching all of the fast and furious as well as Pitch black, Riddick and every other film he has been in. I've still got the Fast and furious Fan fiction going but this Idea would not leave me alone and I couldn't sleep.

I update when I can and this chapter is this long because I wanted everyone to know it's not going to go exactly like the movie, as much as I love the movie. I get tired of reading fan fiction where it ends the same so I decided to create one.

Declaimer: I do not own Riddick or any of the characters apart from 67. This is the only time I'm putting this here as I believe it's a waste of time. Everyone knows who they belong to and if they actually do believe they own them characters well then them…Sorry blabbing here.

Warning: Swearing, Rated M for a reason. Slight blood and gore shit.

There is mentions of God in this and I admit I'm not a god believe but the Imam character is a strong believe, so If I messed up his character slightly. I'm sorry and if any don't like it well screw you.

RiddickxOC

_Thoughts_

- -Every Creature has a way of dying. –-

- -Chapter 1-

_They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep, all but the primitive side… the animal side. No wonder I'm still awake. Transporting me with civilians. Sounded like 40, 40-plus. Heard an Arab voice… some hoodoo holy man, probably on his way to New Mecca. But what route? Smelled a woman. Sweat, boots, tool belt, leather. Prospector type. Free settlers. And they only take the back roads. And here's my real problem. Mr. Johns… the blue-eyed devil. Planning on taking me back to slam… only this time he picked a ghost lane. A long time between stops. _

_A long time for something to go wrong. _

Suddenly small holes started to appear against a door that sounded like bullets as screws came flying out heading straight towards one of the cryo-sleep container's piecing the glass and digging their way through the captains body before it slumped forward dead.

_Perfect._

At the side of the ship with the glowing words of lockout Protocol. No early release printed against one of the cryo-sleep container's container a convict, Richard B. Riddick his name, sat there with his arm's spaced out chained to the wall with a blindfold covering his eye's with a horse bit in his mouth. If anyone was close enough they could see the small twitch at the corner of his mouth. It was almost perfect timing.

Riddick watched as the docking Pilot fell from her container through a small slight in the blindfold before the Navigator Officer fell right on top of her. He let his body relaxes slightly against the chains. All he had to do was waiting for the right moment and then he will escape.

Tightening his hands around the chains as he was swung side to side with the ship, he wonders what they were going to do, how they were going to land this thing. Riddick could smell the Fear coming from the Nav and Docking Pilot but what interested him was the disgust and determination from the Docking Pilot.

The Red light continuing to flash around the room putting it into a red glow as the Alarms blared. Tilting his head slightly as he felt some of the ship being dispatched it would seem they were trying to get rid of some of the luggage.

_Wonder if they pop the passage's to save their own asses._

Seeing slight movement coming from the Passage's as they each started to wake up. Riddick waited for the reactions and there fear they would produce. It made him excited when Fear penetrated the air, he could survive on fear itself.

He watched as the blue-eyed devil fell from his container onto the floor before lifting his head into Riddick's direction before a look of satisfactory appear. Riddick couldn't wait for the moment where he would plunge his shiv into his neck watching as the blood ran down his arm but until that moment he was going to watch everything unfold.

The side of where the blue-eyed devil's container stood was suddenly ripped out as the side of the ship was ripped along with about 20 to 30 Cryo-sleeps container's watching as the blue-eyed devil held onto a fin pole. Leaning forward slightly waiting for him to be ripped of with the container's was disappointed when they finally crashed and the Merc was thrown in the opposite direction before his own body was thrown forward from the impact before slamming back into the metal container.

Silent followed before Riddick decided now was the time, yanking his arms down as the chains gave a loud snap before raising his hand, letting it sail through the air, through the glass as fresh air pushed inside of his container. Pulling his heavy body out from the Lockout container before listening to any movement that were close by.

Not hearing a sound apart from a few heartbeat's he made his way towards where Mr. Johns body was thrown, finding it buried under some pieces of Metal but he couldn't really care. He had hoped that the crash would have killed the blue-eyed devil but he could hear the sound of the Merc's heart which was pretty strong but it gave him another chance to cut his throat.

Riddick crouched down before pulling his black goggles from Johns back pocket as well as taking his gun that was in its holder on the man's left leg. Riddick stood back up to his height which was about 6'3; he was wearing a tight black vest with black baggy pants, wearing heavy black metal's boots. Slowly pulling the blindfold of to reveal a pair of shiny silver colour eyes as he spat the hose bit out, He was bald with strong built muscles. He wore a pair of black goggles to cover his eyes from the light as he preferred to stay in the dark.

He slowly disappeared into the shadows as slight movement from further up and a heartbeat picking up. Riddick slowly disappeared heading for the direction out of the ship so he could find out where they had crashed and how to get far away from them all and away from Johns. Hissing in pain as sunlight greeted his uncovered eyes, quickly and quietly pulling his goggles on before taking a step out of the wreck before kneeing to the ground. It felt like one of his lungs had been removed as he was finding it difficult to breath.

The heat from the sun shinnying down on him heavy which was not helping his breathing problems but pushing his self-up from the ground growling. He was not going to die from having breathing problems, heading in the sunsets direction before ripped the cuff's that had been wrapped around his wrists and throwing them into the sand before turning the opposite direction to be faced with yet another sun.

_Interesting. Very interesting._

Black goggles turning to look around the crash trying to find the smallest hint on where he was, to be faced with a blue sun.

"Three sun's. Very interesting." He mumbled before running towards sunrise.

My Johns had come running out a full 10 minutes after growling once he had found the restrains heading towards sunset, throwing the horse bit he had picked up back into the sand before returning to the ship while hidden in a couple of rocks fewer out in the sunrise direction there sat Riddick as he watched silently as Johns headed back into the Cargo.

Not even a minute later did two women, Five men and four kids come running out of the Ship into the sunlight. Sharp silver eye's taking in every single detail. Their scent strong to be carried towards him as he smelt the fear, worry but what was more interesting was the guilt he smelt coming from what he remember to be the docking pilot. Then there were a female and a male that had each other scent all over, a couple. Then the holy man with his kids. The kid who appeared to be male but the scent from him gave of a female scent as well as blood. You had a small little man in a long robe with a pair of broken glasses, his sent gave of fear, hatred as well as angry, which left Johns but the morphine covered up most of his scent which Riddick was grateful for. Johns had a four smell before Johns little accident with Riddick's shiv.

None of them were worth his time but they seemed to be his only way out of here. The small little man who Riddick overheard was called Paris was handing out ancient dirty looking weapons to the survivors while muttering about the being priceless as well as demanding a receipt for his booze as they were his own personal stuff.

Riddick kept his eyes on the small packs that where attached to their hip. It seemed it as some type of breathing tank that the couple had created and each of them had their own, watch as the holy man's kids ran ahead towards his direction as Johns, the pilot and the holy man himself started to make their way in his direction.

Ducking down as he listened to their footsteps coming closer and closer as the holy man and his kids were singing in Arabic and he could scent the annoyance from Johns and the woman. Riddick had moved slightly which caused a couple of rocks to slide when he heard Johns hiss out "Quiet" before rushing feet were heading in Riddick's direction.

Sharp speed he ducked behind another rock before Johns appeared at where he had been hiding moments ago.

_Close call. Smart man._

Feet slightly buried in the sane as he watched Johns spin around with a shot gun facing the woman before his attention was taking away from some slight movement coming from under neither his feet, placing a hand on the ground to feel…nothing. It was hollow but his hand shot back when there were scurried stomping movements under. It would seem they were not alone after all…but would they even want to meet these other things.

He waited as the others moved forwards towards what they through was Trees.

_They be surprised._

All that was heard was Riddick's heavy breathing as he waited for the cost to be clear so he was able to move further up to watch they faces. Crouching as being quick on his feet he was running across the sand and different rocks when his whole body froze at the sound of smaller rocks hitting the large stack of dirty, that was hollow, he was hiding behind.

"Seven stone's to keep the devil away" the holy man muttered to the Pilot as his three sons continued through the rocks until all seven was done and they were satisfied. The convicts silver eye's glared out of his black goggles at the kids, he wanted to run his shiv against the neck as their blood slowly poured out of them and onto the ground, then and only then would he, himself be satisfied.

Running ahead of them as he knew what was up ahead, A graveyard stacked with bones of creatures that had lived and died together. He found it beautiful, hiding in one of the ribcages of a much larger bone creature which was mostly covered in darkness as he ran one pale strong hand across a bone.

It felt like he could still hear their cries of pain, their cries of hungry, they were deadly creatures and wondered if they were what was underneath. There was a part of him that respected them, they had managed to live this long and by the looks of it and the bones they hadn't eaten in most, could be years and they were still alive and kicking.

Heading shooting to the side as he watched the Docking pilot making her way towards him, hiding behind the largest bone, letting his self be covered in darkness as he watched her lean against the bones and not a second later Johns joined her. They were not important to him so he silently and quietly disappeared from the graveyard deciding to head back to the ship.

Dodging around the ground dirt spikes, he could sense something was hiding in there and he was not going to take any chance. Once he knew that he was getting of this planet then he might let his curiosity win for once. Stopping while letting out small harsh breathing as he listen to the sounds of footsteps and something heavy being dragged behind, moving to the side quickly as the male who seemed to be married.

_Zeke._

Zeke, the lone man name. He was letting out harsh pants as he dragged a body on a sled covered in black plastic to where there laid a couple more dead bodies. Riddick silently watched as Zeke dropped the sleds rope's before moving to a large whole which Riddick guessed he had dug himself before pulling the plastic up revealing nothing but a small little hole.

Listening to the sounds a running steps coming from under neither and knew something was going to happen but what exactly. The convict moved closer as he watched the man jump into the whole, he almost wanted to shake his head at the man's idiot move but he was not going to be saving anyone. It would mean one less person to care about.

It all happened suddenly and made him want to look at the Creatures even more as Zeke was suddenly pulled forward as two long black tail looking things shot out from the hole, he found it more interesting as small little smoke started to appeared and upon a closer look, Riddick watched as the tails slowly started to burn.

_They had a weakness._

He watched as they wrapped around Zeke's frame before yanking him forward causing him to fall to his knees. Zeke let out a scream as the tail's tightened around him before he remembered the gun, yanking it from his waist band before lifting up his arm as pain shot through his body as he let out three shots into the hole but it seemed to be useless, with one lass scream and a yank his body was pulled down into the dark whole as blood splattered everywhere.

A dark smirk appeared on the convicts face as he stared at all the blood that was soaking into the ground, he had been so engrossed with the dying man and the blood he had not seen the man's companion running until she stood before the small graveyard whole at all the blood.

Her sharp and glaring eye's turned on him suddenly before spotting the shiv in his hand, with a scream she was chasing him and it looked like he would be able to escape until a foot shot out of know where causing Riddick to trick.

Spinning onto his back to look up into the face of Johns who did not look happy, moving forward as he went to grab Johns thigh to kick him when his goggles where ripped from his face causing him to howl in pain as the sunlight hit his silver eye's causing him to become blind as he felt a heavy metal boot slam into his stomach repeatedly.

Riddick couldn't see who but could pick out the scent, it was between Johns and the dead man's companion, and they were taking turns at kicking him when he was down. Without the goggles he was blind in the light and couldn't see the boot that was aiming for his face until blackness surrounded him.

Riddick wasn't sure how long he was out for but could tell he had missed something by the different blood that clung in the air, taking a long swift telling him it was the pilot's blood that had been spilled and was curios on what had happened.

Sharp glaring eyes were able to open finding he was chained in the back of the ship and was happy to be surrounded by darkness mostly., his eyes still gave a small sting from the sunlight they had received earlier before.

It was only a couple of moments he was able to get some alone time when the blue-eyed devil himself walked into the room with a shot gun hanging in his hand.

"So here's the deal. You work without chains, without bit, and without shivs. You do what I say, when I say it." Johns stated as he leaned against a pipe that was sticking out from the wall.

"For What? The honour of going back to some asshole of a cell? Fuck you." He turned his silver eyes on Johns figure, glaring.

"The truth is… I'm tired of chasing you."

"Are you saying you'd cut me loose?"

"I'm thinking you could have died in the crash." Hard silver eyes watching as Johns shook his head. He seemed convincing but Riddick wasn't just anyone and could tell a lie 100 miles away.

"My recommendation: Do me. Don't take the chance that I'll get shiv-happy on your wanna-be ass."

"Ok"

"Ghost me motherfucker. That's what I'd do to you." He put it simply and it was the truth. He would kill Johns in a heartbeat but first he had to keep him alive so he could find a way of this dead planet.

It was a second for johns to yank his gun up and aim it at Riddick before pulling the trigger, an inch was all Riddick moved before he heard chains rattled as they dropped to the ground along with his arms.

"I want you to remember this moment. The way it could have gone and didn't" The blue-eyed devil demanded.

Johns heard out his hand towards Riddick which had contained his goggles.

"Here"

Riddick slowly reached out for his goggles before his arm shot out to the gun yanking it out of the blue-eyed devil's grip and turning it on him, there was a second that past where he was real tempted to pull the trigger so he could finally be done with the Merc.

"Take it easy" The blue-eyed devil himself whispered as he slowly backed up.

"Fuck you!" Riddick shouted as he tightened his grip on the gun.

"Do we have a deal?"

"I want you to remember this moment." His voice but slightly higher than a whisper as he let the gun drop to the ground before yanking his black goggles out of Johns hand before walking off. More like stalking of.

Riddick watched from the shadow's as the survivors started to pile things they would need as well as yanking out a single cell from the ship.

_It seems they found a way of the planet._

Johns walked past Riddick letting out a high pitch whistle nodding to Riddick before pointing towards the Sled. It would seem he was going to be there dog to pull the sled. He could wait, there was only going to be one person getting of this planet alive and he was going to make sure it was him.

Walking into the sunlight as he yanked on his black goggles before heading over towards the sled that had a long rope attached to it, he wrapped it around his chest twice making sure it was tight before giving a small grunt as he pulled it forward following the people making sure he was behind them.

_No way am I turning my back on them._

He wasn't sure how long they walked for as Riddick ignore Johns who was telling the dead man's Girl, Shazza that he wouldn't have to worry about them sleeping and not waking up. A tiny thud caused him to lift his head slightly to see Paris had drop a bottle of Shiraz. Riddick picked the pasta up slightly so he reached the bottle before Paris did, watching as the man slide to his knees to grab it when his hand shot out wrapping around the bottle before standing upright as well as Paris.

All that Riddick could smell from the guy standing in front of him was fear and he feed of it. Paris gave out a small sigh which sounded like a small little squeak to Riddick before holding his hand out.

"Paris P. Ogilvie. Antiquities dealer, entrepreneur." Riddick stared at the man's hand for a minute before grabbing a tight hold of it.

"Richard B. Riddick. Escaped Convict, Murderer."

Not wasting a minute, he popped the lid ignoring Paris mutters about it being an expensive bottle as he let it slide down his throat enjoying the cold feel as he drown the bottle in one go. He let the empty bottle drop to the ground as the man scurried back to the others who had finally reached the base camp they were heading.

Once finally catching up he let the rope slide from his shoulder and was about to walk around and check the area out for his self when the pilot, Fry ran out from a dark black room.

"Hey! You guys need to come and see this!" Riddick watched as the other's quickly ran towards the building before Riddick decided to follow and find out what was worrying them all. Stepping into the room he could see one little patch of light and in the middle of it was a little machine that was spinning in a circle before a cracking sound pulled him to a small screen that everyone was crowed round.

"I found this. The people that were here before us" Fry muttered as a man in a long white coat appeared on the screen.

"Experiment 127 was a success. 67 had progressed and have accepted every experiment but is showing signs of…" The screen crackled before it moved to a different picture. This time it was of a fairly young woman strapped to a chain with four to five chains on each arm as well as her legs. She had long purple hair and was dress in a black top with dark green pants. Her eyes were closed and she was bare footed.

To Riddick she looked beautiful. They all watched as another man stepped onto the screen with a long pole and a sharp needle at the end. He pushed it forward into the woman's arm, jumping back as the woman lunged at him but the chains keeping her in place as she tried to snap at the man who had dropped the pole and ran.

Her eye's opened and wild were a dark red colour with Yellow specks surrounded by the red.

The screen had turned back to the man who had first appeared.

"Her behaviour has gotten worth and her reactions seem to be heightened by the chemicals. My men have tested her healing abilities and if it's a small cut it would be gone as soon as it appeared but if it's a life threat then her body will automatically lock in a dead state for her killer to believe they had successes but her body will be resting and the wound would slowly start to heal. The sun seems to hurt her eyes, it causes temporally blindness. I believe the experiments have been a success on 67 and I'm requesting permission to…" The screen cackled again before he reappeared covered in blood.

"I'm requesting permission to kill 67. She has lost control. 7 of my men are dead and we need evacuation immediately. The darkness will be apron us soon enough. We need to evacuate immediately. The darkness is here. THE DARKNESS IS HERE. WE NEED CELLS! SEND…US..CELLS….WE…..EVACUATE.. 67… LOOSE." The screen kept going in and out of focus when suddenly a dark black creature pounced on the doctor before blood splattered across the screen.

Riddick had been silent watching everything happen and had been about to leave when movement in the corner of the screen cault his attention. It was the woman. 67. She was still chained to the wall but her eyes were staring at the screen as if she could see us and they all watched as one of the creatures walked closer towards her.

They all stood there waiting to see what was going to happen when the whole screen when black. Fry turned to the light control to find the batteries had died and not even the three suns could power it up.

"They were experimenting on humans here" Imam muttered as the quietness was started to worry him. "Human-beings" He whispered.

"She was not human. You see her and the way she looked. They were doing god a favour." Johns muttered as he stalked out of the room. Imam had never wanted to hit anyone before, it was not in his religion but to hear Mr. Johns talk about the poor child not being human and that the awful human people were doing god a favour by experimenting on the poor child. That was never right at all but he knew god would punish them the way he sees fit.

"I say they got what the deserved. Their emergency ship was still here so then didn't leave. I hope they rot." Shazza growled before she followed Johns out of the room. Riddick never understood humans. Their humanity they say is still there but then they go and create things that cause harm, Riddick never pretended to have his humanity still intact, he was more animal then human and that fit him but the human race always managed to disgust him.

Riddick was about to leave the room so he could see if the people before had left anything useful for them to use when Shazza came back in. "Captain, you y'all might want to see this." Riddick followed Shazza out into the burning sunlight and stood slightly behind her as the other's walked out each trying to figure out what was wrong now.

They watched as Shazza pointed to a big tall building that was slightly further ahead them then.

"What's in that building Shazza?" Fry questioned as she turned a confused look onto her, no one understood but Riddick had an idea on what it was.

"That's the building they were experimenting on. The name in the room they were in had containment Area written on the inside and if you move to the left slightly, it's written on the side in red. They might have some equipment that we could use to help" They all stood there silently staring at the building before Fry nodded.

"We need to see if there is anything to help move us faster as well." With the Captain's approval everyone seemed to follow her lead and started to head in the direction except for Riddick. He stood there staring at the building, for a second it sounded like there was a light heartbeat coming from the place before it disappeared.

He looked around finding no sign of Johns before slowly following behind the others. There was a part of him that hated his curiosity, he could never fully stop his self on finding out something and it most likely always got him in trouble and mostly captured.

Johns had finally joined them shortly after they started to walk and Fry quickly filled him in.

"We got everything we need. Our dog here can carry the cells for us. We got water and that is all we need so why bother?" Riddick was about to comment but it was Imam who caused Johns to shut his mouth.

"Mr. Riddick is a human being as well and should be treated like one no matter what he has done and we all need more then water to survive. We a couple of weeks away from New Mecca. How do you think we are going to survive with just water? God cannot do all the work we must do our part as well" After his little rant even his kids kept silent. It would seem Imam was not a man of letting out rants.

_There is always a first for everything. _

One they reached the heavy steel doors what greeted them was not a door but what was left. It had been rammed in and there were multiple large holes that had pieced through.

"Must have been the creatures that got them, wonder if they are the things that are under neither us?" Jack muttered but Riddick was able to pick it up.

_Smart Kid. _

Johns was the first to enter with his gun out and pointed as they all followed stepping into the dark room, Shazza quickly flicked on one of the torches she kept attached Her belt before pointing it around the room and what they found was the floor nearly painted in dried blood but it looked black like it had rotted over the years with bones covering the floor.

Imam's children ran from the room coughing as they all smelt the dead rotting smell. Imam quickly sent Jack out to stay with his kids and to not go anywhere. They all split up moving to different parts of the room as Riddick pulled his goggles of, silver eye's glowing in the night as they ran across the room looking for something, anything.

The room he had entered had empty bottles with needles scattered across the room as well as a large white bed table on its side.

_This is the room where they experimented on them, her._

Leaving the room after finding nothing useful before entering back to where they start to only see Imam, Johns and Paris. Fry and Shazza had disappeared but they were not his problem, Riddick could hear the kids outside messing around with a small toy robot by the sounds of it.

"Oh God" it was a whisper from further in the building that caused his head to spin around in the direction wondering what the women had found when they both come running towards them panting. They reeked of fear, like they had decided to pour it all over them.

_Something wrong. _

They couldn't breathe so they pointed down the hall they came from before turning back around and heading the same way but this time imam, Johns and Riddick were not far behind. They had been running for about ten minute's and johns and Imam were out of breath as Riddick was only breathing slight heavy before they reached two double door's that had two small little circle window's but they both looked like they were smashed. Silver eyes watched as Fry slowly opened the door before quickly walking in. He shot a look towards Johns. This could be a plan they had created. Pull Riddick into a building to the back room before knocking him out and taking off to leave him to die but then Imam wouldn't be here with them.

He slowly took a couple of soft quiet steps as he followed behind Fry with Shazza, Johns and Imam falling behind him. Coming to a halt as Fry turned towards all of them before whispering.

"Don't make a sound. I'm warning all of you. One sound and we leave all your asses here. Understand!" It was said in a whisper but you could tell she meant it by her tone. Both Fry and Shazza were glaring at them before they all gave a small nod. Satisfied they moved to the side before nodding to them to take another step as they pointed towards the side of the room. All three men took a small step to the women before a gasp escaped all of them. Even Riddick his self.

There sat in the same spot as in the small video was the Human, The girl who they had been experimenting. They couldn't see her eye's or if they were closed but by the movement of her chest she was alive but what was worst was around her mouth and down towards her top was covered in some blue liquid and was currently surrounded by bones, there were even a few in her lap.

Johns and Imam as well as Fry and Shazza jumped backwards were the girl's head shot in the directions. Yellow speaks surrounded by a red glow staring at them all.

_Impossible. _

-End-

Please take the time and Review for me please. They inspire me to continue but No flames or at least have the balls to be on your account so I can reply. Sorry for any OOC out of the original Character's. Riddick's character was hard but I think I did good.

Still looking for a Beta. Pm me.

Mid9ight0Wolf


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks you for taking the time to Review, DeathsQueen26. I hope you enjoy chapter 2.

_Thoughts _

Remember the female who was chained is currently named 67 until near the end and then your find out her real name.

-Chapter 2-

She didn't know anything, how much time had passed, what planet she was on or even her name. All she remembers was the creatures and the darkness that seemed to appear on a certain year once all the plants lined up, it created an eclipse that could go on for days, months or years.

She remembered one thing, the people called her 67 but all she ever felt from them was pain as she watched them piece her skin with different colour liquids. 67 would say she missed home but she can't remember what home was or what she even looked like and she couldn't even remember the feel of the light against her skin but what she could remember was the hungry every time the darkness appeared the creatures always through they could defeat her.

They were surprised that she had killed them even as she was crouched on the seat with her legs and arms chained but what disturbed the creatures even more is she never stopped when killing them, being chained there for so long without food, she would eat anything and that was what she did.

As one of the creatures had grown confidences charged at her, in a flash she jumped as high as she could with the chains watching as a loud thud sounded from the creature landing where she had been crouches. Letting her feet slam against the creatures back listening for the loud crack telling her it was dead before moving her head down.

Using her sharp white teeth, letting them piece the creatures skin near its head ripping it of as blue blood started to to pour around the creature and her bare feet as she chewed on the rough skin. Being chained up for so many years she would deal with anything and will do whatever she needs to do to survive even if she had to feed of the creatures.

A few of the creatures had been hiding in the shadows awaiting the turn to pounce's but when they silently watched the human chewing on their own, it disturbed them. The amount of humans that had appeared on their planet and not once have they eaten from them. one by one the creatures started to leave the room retreating back to the shadow's not wanting that day to be the day they died.

Over the years that passed a few creatures that where filled with cockiness charged at the chained female and they were never seen again as the bones and blood started to pile up. There was only one other thing the creatures of the night feared and that was their queen but they reckoned that the female in chains was worst then the queen herself, they would wait until the day came to find out. Until that moment they would keep their distant but that was until there was a crash on the planet.

_New Kill. New Food._

-To the Survivor's-

No one knew what to do as the glowing red eye's took in every detail of them but it seemed Riddick was the only one who was trying to figure out how she had survived with how bad the smell was or the blood and bones it had been a couple of years and she was still chained to the wall alive.

She was on what appeared to be a metal box crouched with her arms stills separated chained to the wall. Her clothes had more tears and holes in then the seen on the screen and her long purple hair was covered in the blood liquid as well.

Riddick took a single step forward watching as her eyes swung in his direction, he watched as she let her eyes run along his figure and what he could guess was trying to see if they were a danger to her. He moved his arm behind his back slowly pulling out his carved shiv watching as her hands tightened around the chains while her eyes harden.

Slowly bending down he let his shiv drop to the ground slowly before standing back up, he raised his hands in a slight surrender look to show he was no danger to her as he started to walk towards her.

He was about five steps from her when he heard a small irritated sigh come from behind him before he felt Johns loud footsteps storming forward, he pushed Riddick to the side before moving forward.

"We should just fucking kill her. She is not human and will kill us once we even try to release her. We should just shoot her and ge…." Johns didn't realise that as he was talking he was walking closer towards the female and it seemed everyone else knew as well but no one was willing to warn him.

It was better to learn from your mistakes. It all happen so quickly that even Riddick had trouble keeping up, Johns had taking the last step and the female quickly flung herself forward. The survivors watched as she had sunk her teeth into Johns neck, watching and listening as the loud scream was heard.

Johns tried to head but the female so she would release his neck but it seemed that she tightened her grip, yanking forward which caused the section she had her teeth buried in, torn out as blood started to run down his neck . He quickly spun around tilting up the shotgun so he could aim it at the girl.

Johns was about to pull the trigger when his view of the female was covered, lifting up his head slightly to see the body of Imam standing in front of him.

"Move Imam!" Johns Growled as his hands tightened around the gun trying to move around Imam's body so he could get a clear shot of the female. Unknown to Johns Riddick had moved behind him and watched as the blue-eyed devil tried to move around Imam.

Imam probably didn't even realise it but he was earning Riddick's respect, a hand shot out from behind Johns scaring the crap out of him before his gun was snatched from his hands, spinning around to face bright silver eyes that belonged to his convict. Riddick.

"Give me the gun back Riddick. Unless you want to go back to being chained up like the animal you are." Johns eyes were wild letting Riddick know that Johns had gone without his morphine for too long and it was making him skittish. Turning his head to face Fry and Shazza, Riddick quickly throw the gun towards Shazza watching as Johns eyes flicker between the three of them.

_Don't be stupid Johns. _

Imam had kept silent as he watched Johns carefully as he heard slight movement from behind him coming from the young lady but he kept his focus on Mr. Johns not wanting to turn his back on him.

"No one deserves to die and this young child is not going to die from your hands Mr Johns. This is a sigh from god, she has been alive on this planet for years and it shows you her strength to live. She lived through the creatures and she is certainly not going to die by you. She is human!"

Riddick watched silently wondering what Johns was planning to do, it was a fact that Johns never took orders well and to take orders from a holy man was disrespecting him. Shazza emptied the shot gun putting the bullets into her pant pockets before attaching the gun to her hip as she watched Johns eyes twitching around the room.

No one was willing to help; he was willing to shot a human. He was no different than Riddick, Killing a human was murder. A straight fact. Fry was the only one watching the female quietly taking in everything, she watched as the females hands tightened around the chain when Johns threatened Riddick with chaining him up like an animal. Fry was confused, the Female, No 67 had attacked Johns as soon as he was in grabbing distant but yet Imam was standing far closer than Johns and 67 simply crouched there with Johns blood running down her chin.

The first to move out of the three men was Riddick; he walked passed Johns ignoring the glare he knew Johns was giving him as she passed the quiet holy man. 67 eyes quickly shot to Riddick's as he stepped closer, her body tensing slightly as he was an inch away from her. Slowly he reached up towards the wall that contained her chains and with a sharp tug they fell to the floor with her arms.

67 stared at the young man that stood in front of her; she was hungry and the blood that had rushed down her throat from the man that was about to shoot her had set her on fire. It had been too long since the darkness had left meaning no creatures to feed from but she felt a small amount of peace for the first time when the strange man was close enough to her.

Relief was all over her face as she finally got movement back into her arms but for now they laid by her side enjoying the feel of blood rushing down towards her fingertips. Sharp red and yellow eyes stared in Silver glowing ones. Everyone was quiet waiting to see what would happen and what 67 next move would be, the only one who was busy twitching and moving side to side was johns himself.

The effect of going without his drugs for hours finally catching up, with a grunt he left the room stalking out into the open sunlight leaving the others behind. Fry noticed Johns blood shot eyes and his fingers that kept twitching, she turned to face Riddick and decided he had it all under control so she decided to follow Johns leaving Shazza and Imam with Riddick and 67.

-Following Fry-

She quietly followed Johns to the side of the building where he entered into what the people here before slept. Taking quiet breaths as she slowly took a step at a time before spotting Johns sitting in the corner with a needle piecing the skin near his eye.

"So who are you, really?" she question as it all started to make sense, his attitude towards everyone, his shakes. He was no Cop. "you're not a cop, are you?"

"I never said I was Fry." Johns moved his hand up to his neck where 67 had bitten him. It had stopped bleeding but it still hurt like a bitch but there was nothing to cover it with so for now he was going to have to leave it be.

"No, you didn't." Rubbing her eyes as everything seemed to start crashing against her, the crash, Owen dying, trying to kill the passages, the creatures and now 67.

"But you never said you were a hype, either"

"You have caffeine in the morning, I have a little morphine. So what?" He watched as she picked up one of his morphine's before throwing it back into the tray.

"You got two mornings every day. Wow, you were born lucky."

"It's not a problem unless…" Fry spun around quickly throwing the whole tray of morphine at his head.

"No, it becomes a fucking problem when you let Owens die like that. We have enough drugs here to knock out a fucking mule team."

"Owens was already dead. His brain just hadn't caught on to the facts."

"Is there anything else I should know about you, Johns?" They stood there staring at each other and Fry was the first to look away. She walked past him before stopping at the door way.

"Maybe the fact you're a fucking Merc. If you're not a cop then why would you have Riddick, I know the bounty on his head so that only left one option. Your fucking Merc and all you care about is the money." Turning around so she could see his eyes.

"If you had a choice, to help us and risk your own ass or take Riddick and leave us all here to die?" all that followed was silent which gave her the answer. Sending him a sharp glare before storming out of the room.

-Back to Riddick after Fry left-

Riddick heard the footsteps of Johns and Fry leaving but took no notice as 67 were staring at him; her eyes were beautiful but deadly. He could see the danger and the scent of death reeking of her but she also smelt like an animal as well as the scent of vanilla and Strawberry's.

Taking a small step back from her as her body started to slightly tense before she moved forward but what confused him was instead of standing she dropped to the ground on her hands and feet like a wolf. Turning his eyes onto Imam and Shazza who shared the same emotions as him but he was a lot better at covering it up.

They each moved back as she slowly started to walk across the floor towards the exit with all three of them following behind quietly keeping a safe distance's between them and her. Shazza hands tighten around the gun on her hip as a tiny gasp escaped her, she watched as 67 walked towards a wall and even those Shazza was confused but decided to keep quiet not wanting to end up like Johns.

What shocked her was the fact 67 had placed her hands on the wall and to anyone it would be normal but then she started to climb up. It was as if her hand and feet had glue covering her skin as she stuck to the wall running across it.

"What on earth? How is that possible?" It was nothing but a whisper but loud enough for Imam and Riddick to hear, it was Imam that had replied.

"We do not know what they had injected the child with so for now think of her as a special child. She is here and alive for a reason, God has a purpose for everyone." The double doors they had walked in from open all of a sudden showing the face of Paris who they had all forgotten even Riddick himself. Paris was holding two of his personal alcohol bottles.

Unknown to Paris, 67 had moved across the wall towards the doors and was currently above Paris head. She moved like a spider, swift and quick. Paris stood frozen as he spotted Imam, Shazza and Riddick standing in his direction, staring at him.

"Johns told me to grab you. We about to head out to grab the other cells." Paris stuttered as he fixed his glasses on his nose, it took him a second to realise that they were not in fact staring at him but behind him. Slowly turning around lifting his eyes up towards the shadow to come face to face with bright red eyes that glared at him.

Taking a deep breath before fear and dread rushed through him; it was the same woman from the screen. Stuttering as he started to take a few steps back but all it took was one blink from the woman and he dropped his bottle's letting out a girlish scream before running back out the doors leaving them behind.

Riddick watched as 67 eyes with wonder and curiosity as she sniffed around the double doors before slowly pushing them opened with a hand, dropping to the floor she quietly slipped through the door with Riddick and the other door hot on her heels.

The sun was searing through the door that they had walked over and Riddick watched as she slowly crawled towards it, it took Riddick a moment to remember the doctor on the screen talking.

"Wait." His deep voice vibrating around the room causing 67 to wipe her head around to face him, he quickly herald up a hand for her to wait and he believed she understood because she took a step back.

Disappearing into the room he had first searched where they kept all the liquids they had either planted in 67 or the other they must have had. Moving towards the corner where he through there was a hint of silver. He picked up the cloth that covered it before yanking it of revealing dark silver goggles that mostly pilots used. Picking them up he quickly moved back to where the others stood waiting.

Moving towards 67 slowly not wanting to panic her, he crouched down so he was slightly eye level with her before gentle moving the goggles closer to her face as he careful slipped them over her head before covering her eyes.

Nodding he took a smaller step back before watching as she crawled towards the light. They watched n silent as she took smaller steps towards the door.

Her eyes were slightly clouded from the goggles but once the light hit them, she felt no pain and was slightly glad. She couldn't remember the last time she felt the sun against her skin but she remembered the last time the sun ever touched her eyes. It was a test the people before had done to see the effects against the skin.

It felt like they had stabbed her in the eyes with a needle its self but feeling it against her skin without no pain, it was refreshing. Not even noticing the three children as well as Johns, Fry and Paris further away staring at her. 67 stared at her hands as the sand seared through and warmed her skin slightly.

A cackle that sounded like sand paper had been ran over it a couple of times and it took then awhile to realise it but Riddick was the first to realise, 67 was laughing or some type of giggling as she ran across the sand on all fours ignoring the excited whispers coming from the children.

Shazza walked out into the sun before joining Johns and Fry as well as Paris who was busy hiding behind them. Imam moved up towards Riddick keeping his eyes on the child as 67 spun around in a circle before climbing on the side of a building cackling.

"Mr. Riddick She will need a name. I don't think she would like being called 67 but she seems to feel comfortable around you. Everyone needs a name. Maybe she is able to tell you her name or be able to get a hint on what she would want us to call her?" Riddick turned his head an inch so Imam would know he was not being ignored.

Riddick gave a small grunt before heading in the direction he had watched her run of to. He found her on the side of one of the dirt spikes that sound hollow but there was a sound of flutter that came from there and Riddick guessed it was a few of the creatures.

"What's your name?" It was rough but was filled with a tone Riddick had never used in his life, Care.

67 turned her head to face him, dark silver goggles staring at his own. She turned her head side woods trying to understand him. It was a couple of moments of silent when it passed Riddick that she might not be able to speak, with being on the planet for so long and without any other humans there was really no reason to speak.

Nodding, he was about to turn around to head back to the others, mostly Imam and figure out what they could call her when a rough but smooth hand wrapped around his wrist. His head shot around to find 67 allot closer to him then before and it was then he realise she was holding something in her other hand. Plucking it from her hand he quickly realised it was a wrist band.

Experiment 127: Success

Patient: Eva

Age: 24

Riddick lifted his head to see 67 now known as Eva staring at him from what he could tell. Lifting his hand so it ran down her cheek ignoring the Blue and red blood before giving her the first real smile he ever gave to anyone.

"Eva is a beautiful name. My name's Riddick" He let his hand drop from her cheek before nodding in the direction everyone was gathering.

"We are going to be heading back and getting of this planet. You want to come with us?" He was never one to talk but he couldn't help his self, she was a dangerous creature but it looked like she was lost in this new world.

Eva nodded before crawling to the ground as Riddick started to walk back towards the others. She could have easily been there already but she wanted to enjoy the comfort she got from the stranger. Once they cault up towards the other, Riddick turned his head towards Imam Direction who was talking to his children.

"Holy man. Her name is Eva" he was talking to Imam but knew everyone would be able to hear him and could see the distaste on Johns face as Riddick just realised he had a piece of his t-shirt ripped and wrapped around his neck.

Imam nodded before turning to Eva who was crouched next to Riddick's legs, once he cault her eyes or her goggles he sent her a small smile before his oldest kids called for his attentions.

Johns walked up towards Riddick and Eva choosing to ignore Eva for now as he pointed towards the sled that was filled with the equipment.

"Come on boy. Time to move on" Johns patted his leg for good measure before he started off in the direction of their ship with everyone slowly following, Riddick moved towards the sled throwing the rope around his chest once again before he started to move with Eva staying close.

They had only been walking for a couple of minutes when a heavy weight landed on the sled causing Riddick to let out a heavy groan before turning around to see what had happen, there was Eva staring at him as she crouched on the sled.

Eva stared at the man before pulling the rope slightly, Riddick turned his head to stare at the rope, wondering on what she was up to but slowly his curiosity won out. Pulling the rope of his chest he watched as Eva pulled it over her waist as she dropped to the ground and it was only a second later where she was running on all four quickly catching up with everyone else.

To say they were shocked was a understatement but johns was pissed, he wanted to treat Riddick like a dog and torment him until he finally drag the convicts sorry ass back to the slam before colleting the bounty.

Riddick gave out a small chuckle before he started to walk faster not having to worry about the weight he was carrying, easily catching up with the others it was only a moment before Eva came back with the sled but this time all three of Imam kids and Jack were sitting on it laughing as she yanked them around.

Imam watched letting a small smile appear as his children enjoying themselves. His attention was taking of his children and Eva to see Johns, the look on the Merc's face was not a happy look as stormed over towards Eva and the children but before he could get any further a hand shot out grabbing a hold of his wrist.

"Leave them alone Mr. Johns. Let them enjoy themselves. They deserve this" It was Imam and by the tone of his voice it was not up for a discussion. Johns ripping his arm out from the holy man's grip before turning back in the directions they were original heading with Eva pulling the sled as well as the children, it wasn't that long once they finally the ship when Eva who was in front of them froze.

The other survives stopped where they were trying to figure out what Eva was up to but that change once she yanked the rope from her waist before dashing off towards the grave hole Zeke had started digging and where he had died.

The adults quickly followed with Imam telling the kids to head towards the ship without stopping before he too followed behind everyone. They all spread out as Eva sniffed around the area of Zeke's death and before anyone could stop her she dived into the hole, Shazza and Imam Where about to run towards her when Johns stepped in front of them.

"We are not helping her, She wants to die then so be it" Johns growled out before turning back to the hole, it had been a couple of minutes where most of them through the creatures had got her when she came flying out from above leaving a giant hole in her wake from the dirt spike.

Shazza, Imam and Riddick gave out a small sigh of relief before they spotted a long black thing in Eva hands; they walked slightly closer as they watched. Eva unaware of her watched quickly sank her teeth into the creature's tail she had ripped out. She was hungry and starving and considering the people had been nice to her she couldn't go round sinking her teeth into their necks enjoying the flesh blood.

Finally finished with the tail, enjoying the taste it gave her, she was not full but having lived of bits here and there she was used to it by now.

The survivors were disgusted apart from Riddick, Imam could understand. You have to live of something but it still freaked him out watching as she fed from it but Riddick on the other hand understood perfect, she was a animal and they were her prey.

_The perfect killer weapon._

-End—

It's shorter than the first but I'm tired and I felt that these were a good place to start. Don't worries the darkness should start appearing in the third chapter.

Please Review for me. One review from Chapter 1, I need to know I'm not wasting my time but thank you for them who favoured and followed.

Mid9ight0Wolf


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the Reviews; I managed to reply to a few but some were guest so thank you for taking the time to review my story. The mistakes will be fixed in the 1 and 2 chapters soon. Enjoy.**

_Thoughts_

_Beta: A great thanks to DeathsQueen26 for taking the time to Beta this for me_

**-Chapter 3-**

Johns scowl in Eve's direction before continuing on towards the ship with Fry, Shazza, Paris and Imam following. The children were still sitting on the sled waiting for Eva to return. Riddick was the only one who stayed behind as he continued to watch Eva as she started to lick herself clean, he wonder what experiments they had forced onto her but there was something that was telling him they were all going to find out sooner rather than later and Riddick couldn't wait.

Eva turned to head back when she spotted the strange bold man standing there and what looked like to be staring at her but she found it hard to be sure with his black goggles covering his eyes. Slowly walking towards him, still crouched on her hands and feet with slight pain shooting through her legs as they were not used to this much walking or running having been chained to the wall for years.

Riddick crouched down so he was eye level with Eva as she came closer towards him; there was a small flicker of pain before it disappeared as they were an inch apart. It was a couple of minutes of them staring at each other when movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention, it was Eva's hand moving behind her.

Watching while moving his foot slightly back, she might not of hurt him but it was always better to be prepared but he was not prepared to see his own shiv in her hands and he was about to quickly grab her and snatch it when she thrushes it into his face. Currently crouched ignoring the burning suns against his goggles he moved his hand slowly towards the shiv.

He had just opened his hand when she released the blade; both their eyes watched it as he fell into his own hand.

_A sneaky devil in disguise, that's what she is. _

Staring at the shiv he now held, he remember placing it on the ground when they first found Eva and it had skipped his mind about picking it up as he had been worrying about Eva but the worst was he never even seen her pick the blade up. He was going to have to be careful with her.

Survival instincts can push a person, she might not think of him as a threat but if her instinct told her she had to kill him to escape she would likely listen to it as that was all she had to listen to for as many years as she had been chained up.

"Eva…How long have you been on this planet for?" it was a straight question but he wasn't sure if she would be able to understand. She crouched staring at him with them silver goggles before turning her back and heading back to the sled where the children were still waiting.

A small sigh escaped him as he slowly stood up twisting his neck side to side trying to fix the stiff muscles before he followed behind the other survivors as Eva pulled the sled in front of him with the children cheering.

Once they reached the ship, Eva disappear and Riddick was about to go and search for her when Johns voice called him, with a growl he stalked of in the direction where Johns scent lead him to see Paris with a cell thrown over his shoulder but the problem was the man was not moving, just standing there letting out small painfully sounds.

_We know he's not going to make it._

Riddick stalked forward but to Paris it looked like the convict was about to rip his head off, with a small squeak he dropped the cell and was about to run when it slammed against his foot causing a loud girly scream to erupt from him.

Winching as the noise vibrated around his heightened ears as he heard the bones crack in the man's foot, he found it entertaining but the antique's dealer was putting men to shame. The convict had never meet a man that scream could be a girl and he even felt sorry for the man, no matter what happened there was no way the antique's dealer was going to be getting of the planet alive.

Ignoring the others, as they came running out wondering if Riddick had managed to kill one of them yet, Riddick turned when he heard a small chuckle to see Jack standing there with a hand over his mouth giggling at Paris face but what caught him was the curiosity look Eva was wearing as she stared at Paris.

Shaking his head he moved towards Paris ignoring the man's attempt to escape but letting a hand wrap around the cells top bit before yanking it from the floor as Paris gave a small sigh of relief at the pressure being gone, Riddick turned back around before heading towards the sled as he placed the cell in-between all the equipment.

He lifted his head to stare at the blue sun that was shiny right in his direction, he wasn't sure how long he stood there but time past as he continued staring into the sun as everything he did since he could remember pasted through his mind, there were bad moments where he was caught and he used people to get what he want but then there were the times when he felt free not having to look over his back and when he first crashed onto this planet with Johns and the other survivors.

He thought it was a bad thing but then finding Eva, it felt like there was someone out there that could compare to his hard life, he felt a connection to her even his animal side but she was more animal then him, it was only a second but a second less when a thorough of what his life would be like if he settled down with someone like Eva.

Blinking away that thought he found another cell in the sled which shocked him, he didn't even remember seeing anyone pass him and he was normally able to feel when someone was anyway near them before he could see them. How deep was in in his thoughts?

_This planet is messing with my head._

"4….4 y…years" The voice was cracking and Riddick found it hard to understand but he managed to get what the person was saying, turning around slowly before his eyes moved to the ground where Eva was crouched staring up at him with her silver goggles. It took him a moment to realise she was the one that had spoken.

Crouching down once again so he was eye level with her even slightly higher than her, He wanted to take their goggles of so he could stare into her eyes but with the suns that was not going to happen, looking around before seeing a door slightly opened and no movements coming from there.

Turning towards Eva before tilting his head in the empty room direction, he thought she understood as she started to crawl towards the door he wondered why she didn't stand up but decided he could find out another time as he followed silently behind making sure none of the other survivors followed.

Eva disappeared into the room with Riddick an inch behind her before he closed the door dumping them into darkness; he quickly ripped his goggles off before stuffing them into his back pocket as silver eyes glared around the room.

There crouched on the ground looking around was Eva he slowly walked towards her so she could feel that he possessed no danger before he reached out gentle pulling her goggles onto her head so dark red eyes glared out into his own.

"44 years you been on this planet" It was slightly higher than a whisper but it seemed she understood as she nodded her head slightly.

"Do you remember everything that happened since you were brought here? Or were you born on this planet?" He watched as her eyes squinted as a look of concentration appeared on her face before shaking her head.

"N…o b-but I…hhave a… powe..r where I can…show y-y..ou…even if I…ddont re-mem..ber" Her voice was scratch but he couldn't really blame her, being locked up. She only had herself to talk to for so many years.

Riddick didn't talk much but if he was locked up for a couple of years he would need to at least talk to someone or he would go crazy but her voice still sent small shivers down Riddick's spine. He hoped once she spent time around them she would be able to talk and he could listen to her for years.

"Will it make you feel comfortable?" he would never say it out loud but he hated it when things entered his mind that he couldn't control, she gave a small nod before he let out a sigh. He moved closer towards her quietly before giving a small nod as he silently watched her. Eva brought her hand closer and closer towards the strange man, he would be the first person to see her past, she couldn't even remember it having been chained up with only the creatures her mind had placed it in the back and locked it so she wouldn't have to remember all the pain.

It felt like he was being swept up in an ocean with the waves slamming against his body before it all disappeared and blue light started to appear….

**-Inside his mind (Eva's past)-**

A younger Eva, about 2 or 3 years younger lay in the middle of the woods staring into the sun with dark black glasses that covered her eyes. It was peaceful and the few animals that were around was enjoying the peace as well as little snorts and paws hitting the ground echoed throughout the forest but Eva continue to lay there, being used to all the sounds.

Giving a small sigh before lifting herself up onto her knees before standing to her full height, she was about 6'1 ish with her long dark purple hair reaching towards the top of her ass. She was wearing a long purple dress that was a shade lighter than her hair while being bare foot.

Eva enjoyed the feel of the woods and the leaves against her skin, it made her feel alive. She had turned to head back in the direction of where her home was based when a sharp pain slammed into the back of her head, reaching behind she pulled out whatever had pieced her skin so she could take a closer look at it, bring it to the front of her face to see what it was.

Eva was currently staring at a tranquillizer bullet and that was when the fear hit her, she was about to start running feeling the presence of the hunters that had shot at her when her eyes started to blue and her vision started to disappear before she felt her body falling forward, not even feeling the pain that she felt when her head hit the ground as the darkness took over.

Red eyes slowly opened to be surrounded by darkness, she tried to move her arms but found them hung up tightly by chains. Looking around the room with her bright red eye's she spotted five other people all chained to the wall as well but there were no heartbeats from them and they were all disfigured.

The closest one to her was a young man, he would have been quite attractive if it wasn't for his feet, and they looked like two long branches that turned into sharp paws. The one next to him was a female by the size of her chest as her head was a large black bone with two sharp bones sticking out from the size. The other three were hard to see even with her eyes but she could make out the outline of things poking out from the skin.

She wonders what had happened to them and fear for what was going to happen to her. Struggling against her chains which seemed to echo around the room before movement from above her caused her to freeze, listening to the sound of footsteps that kept coming closer and closer towards her.

The doors in front of her opened up causing light to be shone directly in her face, shutting her eyes in pain. Her eyes were different as she was able to see at night time perfect as well as day light but during the day it gave her a slight pain but being in the dark for so long and then light being shone directly into her eyes hurts like a bitch.

Three heartbeats echoed around the room before she managed to open her eyes slightly to see three men in lab coats. There was one standing in front of her writing on a little white board as the other two slowly pulled one of the corpses from the chains before dragging the body out of the room.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She demanded as she yanked on the chains hoping that they would drop and she could escape. The man that was currently writing on the white board ignored her as if he couldn't hear her. Her angry rising as each second ticked by.

"Who the FUCK ARE YOU? ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" she screamed at him as she continued to yank on the chains, pushing her body forward trying to use her weight to yank her arms out from the chain.

The man lifted his head slowly in her direction, his cold blue eyes staring into her red glaring ones. He turned his back on her before facing the two other men who Eva didn't realise had return.

"67 is ready for Experiment 1" All he got was two sharp nods before they started walking closer towards her with a massive large pole and attached to the end was a needle filled with red liquid.

All she could feel was a sharp pain before it felt like fire bursting in her chest as darkness took over.

Days, months, years could have passed, she had no clue how long she had been there but all she could remember was the people walking into the room with a needle and then pain would take over each time. She felt her body change each time they injected her with different coloured liquids.

Eva lost count how long she was there but all she remember was screaming each time, not talking as her voice crackled from not drinking or eating but it seemed whatever they injected her with was keeping her alive. She had started to crouch on the little metal box s after what felt like the hundred needle piecing her skin they had electrified the floor she laid her feet to see her reaction.

Eva quickly learned her lesson. The body's they had dragged out and took somewhere leaving her alone in the room but that was for only about a couple of days that Eva could guess when they brought in a dark black figure. They was a patch where the light shone on and the men would have to drag the figure through it to take it towards the wall with chains but once her eyes seen the figure she wished she hadn't.

It wasn't human.

It seemed like the bodies that were there before with their creatures parts had been stitched together. She silently watched as they chained it up before leaving the room, turning to face the creature.

"Click..cl-click….click-click….cluck…cluck…click.. clic-ck" It was the only thing she could actually remember as the nights she spent here there was clicking sound from under neither and only having that as a conversation, it stuck. Eva wasn't even sure if she could even say Hello as it seemed every time they drugged her she would have even more trouble speaking.

The creatures head turned sharply in her direction causing her to flinch, pressing her back against the wall as dark black eyes stared at her, and there was a hint of silver meaning they could see in the dark as well as her.

Its head was exactly like the woman that was there before but it seemed more ugly and more scared but what worried her was the little white wrist band that was wrapped around it's wrist, Eva had exact a same one.

Would she become like that? A true creature of the night?

Day after Day she watched as they came in with their needle injecting them into both her and the creature but what made her scared was they had injected some silver liquid into the creature before leaving and she had to sit there chained watched as it growled and yanked on the chains while it seemed to tails started to grow.

Eva panicked as they continued to grow and the yanking on the chain grew harder, she calmed down slightly once the tails stopped growing but then pure fear settled in as the chains broke. The creatures sat there for a minute before its eye's locked onto Eva red one before a deep growl escape it.

It charged at her none of them realising that the men had entered.

"62 have escaped! 62 HAS ESCAPED! WE NEED BACK UP…AHHHHH" The screaming was cut off as the creature jumped on the man before tearing its head of. Its eyes locking back onto hers as it quickly charged towards her.

Eva sat there in shock not sure what she should do, she was chained there was nowhere for her to escape but the last second before it reached her there was a gun shot before the creatures head exploded some blood splattering onto her face.

Standing behind the dead creature was the man she had first meet with a shot gun in his hand, he didn't even bother talking to her as perusal before four men came running into the room before dragging the dead creature out leaving her in the darkness.

Days continued to past with new injections and each day she found out new things about herself. Her hearing had heighten so she was able to listen to most of the conversation that was above her and also they had given her a dark green nearly black liquid and it wasn't even an hour later that she had a bright orange tail growing out of her ass, at first she had screamed from the amount of pain it caused but after that had disappeared she had grown used to it.

Her nails were able to turn into sharp claws but were no use for her and the chains and her eyes thanks to the little bastard could not stand any type of light without wearing goggles, they had stormed into the room before testing out how she would reacted to different thing and once they shone the torch into her eyes she was blinded for a couple of days as they continued to come in and drug her.

The worst was them dragging a knife across her skin watching as it heels in a second, to test more they had stabbed her in the stomach which took a full day to recover and they continued to test her.

Eva didn't know how but she could feel the darkness appeared and was looking forward to it, it was a couple of days earlier that she had found out about the creatures under neither her. They were the experiments that went wrong and had been mating with each other and could only come up at night.

They didn't know about her hearing and were talking right above her; apparently one of the other patients had escaped and ran off. They had sent out seven men but as soon as they entered into the holes they were eaten alive by their own patients, only one man was able to survive.

What was interesting was the fact they had appeared on the planet right after the eclipse had gone down given them 22 years to continue with their experiments, once the next eclipse came she would know how long she had been there.

Eva was waiting for the darkness, she knew the creatures would take their revenge and she was looking forward to it. There was a craving she couldn't help, the day the lab man had shot the creatures it blood had splatted across her face and as any normal person forgetting it was blood had tried to like it off with her tongue but one taste of the blood and she was starving.

There was a part of her that knew it was disgusting they were once human and she was feeling ecstatic at the taste of their blood and wanted more, no need more and she was going to do all she could to get more.

It felt like a couples of hours but she couldn't be sure when she felt it.

The darkness had begun. It was 22 years since she was chained.

Eva crouched silently on the little metal box as the lab man leader rushed in towards her, she didn't know what he was doing or what she felt but once she spotted the needle in his hand she lost control, once he was close she wrapped her legs around his neck growling as she squeezed at tight as she could.

She was an inch away from killing him when 3 other men ran into the room, they all started to beat on her until she released the man. Once he stumbled away she lashed out again digging her sharp teeth into the nearest man's throat before ripping out a large chunk.

Eva wasn't sure what happened next but it felt like she was asleep having lost control. When she woke up the first thing she seen was the pile of bodies near the door with a dark chuckle she turned towards the lab man that stood there glaring before he marched over towards the electric machine as he started to speak into it.

""I'm requesting permission to kill 67. She has lost control. 7 of my men are dead and we need evacuation immediately. The darkness will be apron us soon enough. We need to evacuate immediately." There was silent for a couple of minutes before a deep scratch voice replied.

"An Emergency ship will be released. 67 is to stay alive, they are currently in a discussion about her progress and will get back to you soon" The man gave a sharp nod before leaving the room.

It was less than an hour when she could feel the death spreading above her, the screams echoing around the room as a small smirk appeared. Revenge was here.

It was a second when the same lab man ran towards the machine.

"THE DARKNESS IS HERE. WE NEED CELLS! SEND US SOME FUCKING CELLS. WE GOING TO DIE. WE NEED EVACUATE IMMEDIALLY. 67 NEED TO BE KILLED AND 43 TO 58 ARE LOOSE. AHHHHHHHHHH" Unknown to the lab man a couple of the creatures had managed to creep into the room as one of them quickly jumped him as the others stalked towards her.

She was not going to die because of them, Eva could feel the blood lust rising up as they got closer and closer until the last moment where she lashed out with her teeth, all she could remember was the blood running down her throat and there loud screeching. Then the waiting game begun until another 22 years went past, only a month left for the darkness.

It was two days before the darkness would be appearing when she felt something crashing onto the planet.

_Food is here…_

**-Back to the present (This all happen in less than 5 minutes, like flashbacks.)-**

Riddick's eyes shot opened to stare into the red glowing yellow eyes. It had felt like everything had happened to him, he could feel the prickles of the needles in his skin and even if he knew it wasn't real his mind couldn't help but to lightly scratch at his skin.

"Did that really happen to you?" He asked quietly still trying to process everything that had happened.

Eva tilted her head confused, it was her past but her animal side kept it locked up. The animal side was like another person it kept her from getting hurt, helped in battles against the cocky creatures and saved her from having to deal with the information that she was kidnapped from her home and used as an experiment for their new drugs.

Her animal side despised the humans, they had ruined their life and every other creature that was there on the planet but the lab men had always kept muttering about the queen but Eva could never understand what they meant but she could guess it meant trouble.

Riddick slowly moved his hand towards her wrist before rolling up the sleeve of the long black t-shirt she wore to be faced with the many holes around her arm that showed a few of the places they had injected her with whatever drug they had.

Running a finger over them lightly he watched as she shivered, her red eyes watching his finger move over her wrist.

_I thought my life was crap._

He moved a hand towards her cheek as she slowly raised her eyes to his; the room was still pitch black with only the glowing silver eyes and red. Riddick didn't know what was controlling him but he was slowly starting to lean in towards her. Her lips looking so inviting, they were a light pink colour as he tongues lightly her lips to dampen them before her eyes focused back on his bus his eyes were not focused on her, no they were focused on her lips.

Eva might not know much about the world now but she could still remember the feeling of lust as animals have to mate as well. They were an inch a part breathing heavy from the oxygen on the planet but from also how close they were. All Riddick had to do was leaned forward and inch and…

-End-

**Please take the time to review and yeah I decided that instead of the darkness appearing in chapter three that you should find out about Eva's past instead. The memory bit, she has two sides. The human side and the animal side. The animal knows everything and blocked it away. If that helps everyone understands.**

**Anyway in a couple of day's chapter four will be joining chapter 3. Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed typing it.**

**Mid9ight0Wolf**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Y'all. Wow Thank you for the Review's I admit I was not expecting that many and I'm sorry for the wait I through I had found a Beta and had Been waiting patiently for over a month for her to Edit my chapters but School and work take away your time so I decided to post the chapter. **_

_**I'm sorry for the mistake's as I created this at 4am wanting to please you with how long you been waiting for which I am really sorry. **_

_**Still Looking for a permanent Beta. Pm If interested please… _ On with the chapter.**_

_**:As for the mentions of God, Yet again do not take offence to it. I've got nothing against the dude.**_

_**Previously**_

_**Eva might not know much about the world now but she could still remember the feeling of lust as animals have to mate as well. They were an inch a part breathing heavy from the oxygen on the planet but from also how close they were. All Riddick had to do was leaned forward and inch and…**_

**Chapter 4**

Riddick was about to cover the small gap and finally taste her lips when Imam's children came running into the room. Not having expected Riddick and Eva to be there their bodies slammed into them, throwing Riddick and Eva against the ground because of the unexpected people they had no time to place their goggles on but Riddick was smart enough to close his eye, the same couldn't be said to Eva who looked towards the opened doors before letting out a blood shed scream as small trickles of blood started to slide down from her eyes.

Riddick pushed the body of what he guess was Ali, if he remembered correctly but he was not bothered at knowing their names and they were not going to be surviving the night, before running towards Eva yanking their two bodies of the other kids before covering her eyes with his hand as he slowly pulled her body to the corner where the light didn't hit.

Eva's screams turned to soft whimpers before it was all silent except the children speaking in their language, pointing and staring at Riddick until he growled at them. The children seeing his bright silver eyes glaring at them as well as the growl that seemed to echo around the room caused them to let out small squeaks before running from the empty room and into the daylight.

They both sat there with Eva in his lap as she kept her eyes closed tightly, he gentle whipped the little bit of blood that had ran down her cheeks before sliding his goggles back on. She felt a soft but yet rough hand placed against her own that were in her lap, she slowly opened her eyes that were a deeper but yet lighter colour of red.

Her eyes were sour and caused her vision to be slightly blurry but she could still make out the outline of the strange bald man that had his arms wrapped around her waist. New feeling were appearing that was confusing her, she felt all warm and strange on the inside thinking that one of her encounters with the creatures must of fucked her up worst then she thought.

They sat there silent for a couple of minutes letting the pain pass from her eyes so she could see clearly again before tilting her head up so she could see Riddick. Dark black goggles stared down. Riddick didn't understand anything that was happening. He thought he knew everything about the world and how life can be pure evil and yet it was one women who made him think thing differently, for the first time he could see his self-settling down for the first time.

He slowly leaned in but keeping his senses opened so he could hear when someone was heading in their direction as he brought his lips down to meets hers. It was a simply kiss knowing that it was not the right moment nor the right place to start something but he wanted to at least get a taste of her and that small taste set of a deep dark fire inside of him but he managed to control that for now as they continued to sit there in the dark.

They peace was interrupted by Imam walking into the room, Riddick silently pulled Eva goggles over her head to cover her eyes as he moved them both to stand up. Imam turned to the noise to see Eva crouched and Riddick lifting his body from the ground before taking a couple of steps towards them.

"My Sons told me what happened. I'm sorry Miss Eva for the pain they caused your eyes as well as you Mr. Riddick. They normally rush into things but I've sorted it out. Are your eye's alright Miss Eva?" He was showing general concern and if it was anyone else Riddick would normal tell them to shove it but he could tell he actually cared about her unlike the others.

Eva gave a short nod with a tiny smile on her face as she crawled across the floor towards the opened doors. Riddick followed behind slower until his shoulder was against Imam own shoulder as he placed a rough hand again him. He tightened his hand gentle in a silently 'Thank you' before moving onwards.

It was a thank you for caring about Eva and it seemed Imam understood perfectly as he gave a small smile in Riddick and Eva's direction but both could not see as their backs were turned. A little fact that Imam didn't bother to tell them was that his sons explained how Riddick acted and he was a strong believer in finding love in the oldest places.

Eva headed towards the sled that contained the two cells as well as other equipment they were going to need as when they come back the sled will only have the three last cells and nothing else. The cells were quiet heavy and if you added equipment to the 3 cells it would be near impossible to move.

He watched as she silently wrapped the rope around her chest before the children started to climb back onto the sled. As everyone started to gather back up with the important things they were going to need for their short journey. Riddick quickly joined them before Johns started to walk ahead but Eva quickly ran ahead dragging the sled as well as the laughing kids.

The look on Johns face showed he would love anything to walk up to Eva and bite her head off at that very moment. Silent dragged on throughout the group as they continued on their journey only the echo of the kids laughing as well as Paris muttering to his self every so often. It wasn't long before they finally reached the other area where Eva was leaning against the sled as the kid's ran after each other.

They all split up from each other as Fry and Johns pulled both cells from the sled before making the way to the emergency ship they found, not a minute later the holy man's cry of 'water' reached all their ears before a mad dash was created except for Eva and Riddick.

They slowly made their way in the direction of the holy man's voice to see Paris with three jugs of water as he gulped it down like his life depended on it. Riddick's dark silver eyes watched as Eva slowly crawled towards the tap, she sat there staring at it with a look of curiosity and wondering how it worked.

Riddick was about to make his way over there to help when Imam stepped forward with a warm smile before pressing down on the handle, Eva jumped back startled as water started to come rushing out.

Quick as lightening she dunked her head under as her teeth snapped around it taking in large gulps of water. Shazza chuckled watched the young creature before walking forward. She might not trust the creature but that was mostly because she didn't know or understand what Eva was caper able of but she could understand how thirst she must be with how long she had been stuck here. Kneeing down beside Eva before gentle tapping her on the should, Eva slowly turned her head to stare at the weird woman who she had never been near before but remembered her from the room she was locked in.

Shazza quietly passed Eva her empty cup but when all that Eva did was stare at it, she was quick to show her how to use it. Pushing it under the running water before bringing it to her lips and taking a small sip to show.

Understanding quickly flashed across Eva's face as Shazza handed the cup back towards Eva watched as she hesitated in bringing the cup close to the mouth before gulping down the water. Everyone silently watched as she filled and refilled her cup, loud gasping echoing around them but it was Johns that stepped forward.

"That's enough. We need the water far more then you. No more for you, you little brat. Fuck of." Johns demanded as he stormed forward. Riddick was quick to step in front of his path. Wild blue eyes stared at black goggles, glaring.

"More out of my way Riddick. That bitch is drinking all the water and I couldn't give a shit if she die's we are more important than her at any cost!" he shouted not paying attention to anyone else. That bitch was pissing him of. First she bites him, and then they picked her over him as well as stealing the sled from Riddick and now were drinking all of their water.

"Mr Johns, Eva needs it more than us. We have been on this planet for a day most likely and She has been stuck…no she has been chained to this planet for however long and..." imam voice was cut off as Riddick folded his arms.

"44 years" It was light but everyone heard him but none understood what he was saying and it was clear on all their faces.

"She had been stuck on this planet for 44 years"

"How the fuck would you know that?" Demanded Johns whose glare hardened not liking the fact that his prisoner was getting cosy with the creature.

"She told me." It was a simply answer but it pissed Johns of even more.

"44 years, chained?" It was Imam Gasp that caused Riddick to turn his head slightly in the holy man's direction; he could see the pity and horror across his face.

"How did she survive? With no water and food?" that time it was Jack that spoke.

"The bones that were in the area with her kid. She fed from them and as water. My guess is she had their blood. She would do whatever she could to survive" He could practically feel the disgust around the area coming of everyone at taking in the news that Eva had drunk the creature's blood to survive.

"Mr. Johns. This water can continue on forever so let the lady enjoy herself for once." Johns turned to Imam with a hard glare but seeing all the looks across everyone else except Paris told him that the olds were against him.

They were trusting the creature and listening to Imam and Riddick instead of him and it was pissing him of. Turning around before storming towards the cells he and Fry and left to go and grab some water leaving the group behind him except fry who quickly followed him.

It was all silent before they turned to face Eva who was still drinking the water but at a slower paste until she stepped away licking her lips. It was the first time in a while that she had felt full and her stomach was sloshing around happy to have had some clear water. Refilling the cup once more before taking a couple of moments to figure out how to stop it flowing before she slowly crawled in Riddick's direction trying to not let the water drop.

Riddick watched amused as she tried to crawl on two legs and a hand while the other was holding water and he could tell she was finding it difficult but she had succeeded until the cup with water was pushed in front of his face. Confusion appeared in his emotionless face until he looked down to see Silver goggles staring up at his own black goggles before realising the offer.

Sending her a small smile before accepting the water as everyone slowly moved around to explore the area before they had to head back for the last three cells. Eva quietly but quickly crawled away towards the room she was founded in, she might of hated her experience but it was the place she knew for 44 years and even those all that was there was hatred and being an experiment for them she felt comfortable and knew everything in that small spot.

The world she knew would be gone and replaced with something different and there was a part of her that was terrified if they managed to find a way to get of the planet and if she would go with them. Eva wasn't use if she would want to venture into a place unknown; she was not human and didn't know the ways. It would only be a couple of days she would be able to survive on her own before something happened.

To her, this planet was her home. It was all she could remember and what she knew. It was kill or be killed route and she was comfortable with that. There was a part of her that couldn't even think of being separate from the bald man…no Riddick as she found great comfort and felt safe which she could not ever remember feeling.

It was like he understood what she was going through even if she didn't and he never treated her like a monster. The where black man was nice and polite to her but he could only understand certain things, even her eating habits but Riddick took all that in and didn't even flinch. He was a mysterious to her and she was going to solve him.

Riddick had been leaning against a building still in the same place a before enjoying the peace until a sharp noise vibrated from the floor below him before a loud shot of joy rang around. Placing his empty cup on the water hole before heading in the direction the voice came from.

It was a couple of minutes when his eyes found Shazza Imam, Paris and Johns surrounded a sand cat's machine. They were lucky they landed on a planet that had three suns and it would make their journey quick once they started to head back to grab the other cells.

Riddick's eye courted the area looking for the pilot and the kids as well as Eva but not seeing any made him curios. Apart from the area they lot where in it was empty as if everyone else disappeared but he could hear the faint footsteps on the emergency ship that was the pilots but the others: nothing.

Shazza was buzzing with excitement at finally being able to get of the planet but that excitement was quickly squashed from the scream that echoed around them before silent. It was a minute before they all started dashing in the direction from where the scream came from.

The sight that greeted them was not pleasant. You have Jack and Imam to children who were dragging the body of Ali, Imam's kid but the worst was his entire bottom half of his body was gone only leaking blood as the children were all silently crying.

Imam quickly rushed towards his children, dropping to his knees in tears as his other two wrapped their arms around their father. Jack quickly ran towards Shazza burying her face against her stomach softly crying.

Riddick took in the small little marks that were around the kid's body, they looked like tiny teeth marks before his attention was pulled to Imam who was picking up what was left of Ali as he and his sons walked towards the hill before they started to pray.

Looking around he couldn't see Eva and a new panic started to set in him before he heard the very light footsteps from behind him. It was strange as he had never felt anything other than amusement, angry and lust for fear and now because of her he was experience the feel of panic for someone else.

Sharp blue eye's glared at the little boy that was holding Shazza crying. Johns quietly stormed towards him before ripping his little body from Shazza.

"Explain what the fuck happened in there!" he all but demanded and this time he was not going to listen to what Riddick or Imam or anyone of them said. He needed answer and he was going to get them one way or the other.

"A-ali wanted to see what was behi-ind the doors so her entered them. Me and the other two followed but ali went and opened the roof and it caused some light to go down a bit of the small hole that was in there and then these screeches started to echo around the room before tiny little black things that looked like bats started to fly around, me and the other two managed to escape but ali was to slow and we were to slow in dragging his body out into the s-sunl-ligh…I't..s a-are faulllt" Jack fell to the ground crying as Shazza quickly rushed over with Fry not far behind as they tried to comfort the young boy.

Johns ignored them as he walked towards the building seeing the large words 'Coring Room' above the door as he drew out his small gun he kept in his boot before slowly walking into the room. The floor was covered in blood and there were little piece here and there of what he guess was Ali's skin.

Right in the middle of the room was a dark deep black hole but he decided to leave that to last, walking around the room finding it all clear before burying his gun back into his boot as Riddick walked in followed closely by Eva.

Riddick walked straight towards the middle, appearing down into the black hole. Johns stepped forward as he pulled a small plastic coloured tube from his back pocket as he snapped it in half, bright light glaring into the hole. Pushing his arm out so it hovered near the middle of the hole before releasing the light silently watching as it dropped to the ground to reveal hundreds of bones.

"Other buildings weren't secure… so they ran here. Heaviest doors. Thought they'd be safe inside, but they forgot to lock the cellar." Eva and Johns were taking in Riddick's words but it was only Johns that were panicking. Eva knew everything all ready and was not worry and Riddick knew he could handle them but it was the other that would have to worry except Eva.

Shazza, Paris, fry and Jack soon joined them to stare at the pile of bones that was in the cellar. Fear flew around the air but for the first time it didn't set of an animal lust for it but he was concentration on Eva's scent, it gave of excitement, danger and pleasure. Riddick didn't even have to look to see the great pleasure across her face; she was looking forward to the fight, to the food.

_My type of woman._

They all emptied out of the room, most of them headed in the main building that had kept the other people that were there before them all except Fry who walked of in another direction. They all made their self-comfortable, enjoying the water or in Paris case: the alcohol as they sat around talking about what they were going to do and how soon can they leave as Riddick stuck to the darkness of the room and where ever he was normally Eva was as well which was correct she was crouched next to his right leg staring at everyone with a slight hungry look.

It only felt like seconds but what appeared to be over an hour when Fry came running in panting.

"22 years." Was all she could mutter as she leaned against her knees trying to catch her breath?

"What do you mean 22 years Carolyn?" it was one thing Johns hated and it was being left out and at that moment he was. No one could understand her so they had to wait. Once she cault her breath she lifted her head up to stare at them the fear showing in her eyes.

The creatures keep to darkness and it was exactly 22 years ago this month when there was an eclipse, it could be in darkness for a couple of hours, days, months or years. A never ending of darkness and it happened today exactly 22 years ago!" Silently was all that followed at fear surrounded everyone before Paris turned to Eva.

"You! What the fuck do you know! How long is the darkness! Did you fucking know you bloody LITTLE BITCH" At the end he was screaming as everyone watched but all Eva did was tilt her head in Paris direction which seemed to piss him of as he stormed towards her, Riddick was about to intervene when Eva pounced on him and dug her sharp teeth into his neck much like she did with Johns.

Everyone was frozen as they watched Eva sucking the life out of Paris and with that through Imam Shazza and Fry quickly ran towards them, Fry wrapped both her arms around Eva's waist before pulling but she had a tight grip around Paris.

Shazza yanked on Paris but he wasn't moving, it wasn't until Eva let go so she could get a better grip that Shazza quickly yanked Paris who let out a large scream as his skin was ripped. She never took into account that her teeth were still buried in his neck so when she yanked it had ripped a large chunk of with it.

Fry dropped Eva to the ground before moving towards Paris at this moment Imam and his two kids walked back into the room to see Paris bleeding on the ground with Eva sitting next to Riddick again licking her face and fingers.

Jack was quick to fill in the details on what happened as Johns seemed to snap out of it realising that it had all happened and passed so quickly before he grabbed the gun from his boot as he aimed it at Eva's head.

His finger about to pull the trigger when it was yank out of his hand once again and he was slowly starting to get pissed off at everyone taking his weapons. His head shooting around to start shouting at Riddick once again, came face to face with Imam who though the gun towards Shazza who was about to step in front of Johns.

Imam quickly whipped his hands against his clothes, guns were the devil and they were filth but a man had to do thing they never liked to save others.

"She does not deserve to be shot Mr. Johns!" His once soft equal voice was hard and demanding.

"She fucking nearly killed Paris, what's to say she won't do that to us! I fucking told you1 She is a monster, not fucking human. I FUCKING WARN YOU AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!" He was screaming in front of Imam Face but he was not moving an inch.

"She wills not, I'm not a threat to her. None of you seem to realise apart from Mr. Riddick is that she has been here for 44 years, chained and surround not by humans but by other creatures. 44 lonely years without another human, you start to adapt becoming a creature so you can understand how one thinks. Who is an enemy and who you can trust? She has been feeding on them creatures for so long and if they come out only one ever so often then she of course would be starving and seeing Paris come charging at her, the only thing she would be seeing is an enemy. This to her is food Mr. Johns and I'm sure if any of us were in her position we would do exactly the same. It is not her fault but Mr. Paris. To even think of charging at her with the intend of harming her. You could say it was self-defence on her part." By the end he was slightly breathless from speaking so much but what he said was the truth, he had come to see her as a daughter. She might be older than them but she was new to their world and was like a new-born child taking in her first sights and he was going to protect her from people like Mr. Johns and Mr. Paris.

Eva was not able to understand everything but was able to get the idea on what was going on and felt small amount of guilt which was quickly washed away, she didn't care what anyone thought. She didn't survive just to start feeling guilty on how she acted, this was the new her. The old human Eva was gone and the new Animal Eva was alive.

Everyone was surprised at Imam's words but couldn't help to silently agree with him, everyone apart from Johns and Paris, who was currently sitting up with a black piece of clothes against his bloody neck glaring at Eva.

"That bitch near killed me and you're sticking up for her. I know for a fact that God would not want a fucking monster like her to be alive. I say Johns should kill her, save us all the pain and the chance for her to try and kill us all." Paris sneered in Eva's direction as she continued to lick the blood from around her mouth and her hands.

Johns nodded along with Paris words but it seemed they were outnumbered once again. He was about to start shouting at them when they realised the place was starting to get darker, they all quickly rushed out apart from Paris who slowly followed behind with his hand keeping the piece of cloth to his neck.

There in front of them was the sun slowly being covered by a planet and the darkness was fast appearing. It wasn't until John's voice shouted towards them to move that Shazza quickly dashed towards the Sand Cat's machine before the power started as the kids quickly jumped onto it followed closely by Fry, Paris and then Riddick and Eva. It was a moment when they realised that Johns had disappeared that they all started to panic.

It was wasted when he came running out of an empty room with a bag and his jacket before Riddick pulled him up by his hand. They stood facing each other for a moment before moving to separate seats with Eva crouching in the middle of them all on the ground. Shazza stamped her foot before the Sand cat's shot forward into the direction they came.

They were currently trying to out run the darkness which they were currently losing. Coming towards the bones of the creatures, they all ducked but the Sand Cat's was too big to fit in between the bones, so after they managed to pass it they all collapsed onto each other.

Finally reached where there ship crashed Riddick and Johns including Fry and Imam quickly jumped of before heading towards the main pit to collect the 3 other cells as Paris pulled his tired body from the Sand cat's as he headed towards the spare cargo.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Shazza watched as Paris quickly jogged ahead.

"I'm just gonna get a couple things. I'll only be a few minutes. You wouldn't leave without me, would you?" Paris questioned before turning round and quietens his steps until he was running ignoring the pain in his neck as he took each step.

Shazza shook her head as Riddick came running out with two Cells with Johns behind him with Imam helping, he was glaring at Riddick's back having found something the killer was better, overpowering him.

Johns dumped the last cell on the sand cat when the machines noise full on stop as the planet was covering the last bit of sun. They stood there silently watching as it started to get darker and darker by the minute before loud screeches were heard from the stones and dirt, they each turned to face where the noise came from to see bits of dirt crumbing to the ground as the screeches became louder and louder.

Shooting into the sky was the little black creatures that had torn apart Ali that caused the three young kids to flinch remember the amount of blood and screams. It wasn't until Paris voice pulled them out of their daydream.

"Just a suggestion but perhaps you should FLEE!" They started to bolt towards where Paris was waiting, out of all of them and much to Paris distaste Eva was the fastest out of them all and had quickly reached the cargo before all of them where even half way.

Ducking into the cargo as Fly, Jack, Imam's kids finally reached the cargo before turning to call towards Riddick, Imam and Shazze who where behind continued to run until the sound became to close for their taste they quickly ducked into the dirt as the creatures flew above them. It was a couple of minutes that silently followed and Riddick quickly shook his head towards Imam and Shazza but only Imam was the one to listen as Shazza quickly bolted.

It was seconds before her screams reached the air and that Riddick felt them coming back around and this time they had no choice but to run. The creatures were quickly gaining on their prey and with in minutes they would be able to deluge themselves in the blood of their prey.

It was only seconds for everything to change as fireballs started to be thrown right into their face causing louds screeches of pain to ring out into the air. There in front of them crouched was Eva holding a fireball in her left palm as she glared at the creatures for harming her friends, well a few of her friends.

Riddick and Imam stood a couple of feet away from her, staring at her in shock as the others at the cargo watched in amazement but also fear as they watch the little women throw fire from her bare palms. Riddick was the first to recover as the creatures started to fly back to where they came from before Eva started to slowly crawl back towards Riddick and Imam.

There was a small part of her human self that was hoping Riddick would be able to accept that as part of her or would he turn her away like others have done before but all the doubts where washed away as both Imam and Riddick gave her a smile but Riddick's was smaller not wanting to draw attention to themselves.

"Thank you child, If not for you I would never of seen my children again. You save my life and I am in debt to you Child" His words were sincere and grateful at being able to survive to be with his sons for how ever long god planned on keeping him around. Riddick was not one to show gratitude to many people and not many people have saved his life, actually he couldn't remember a time when anyone did and it was amazing watching her flicking ire from her hands.

She was different from anyone he had ever meet and it wasn't because she was mostly animal even those that had a huge affect of it but it was just her naturally, the way she acted around everyone, the powers she controlled.

Was it possibly that there was someone out there that could control Riddick and his animal to a certain extent? He could feel the hidden Lust and hungry for Eva, his animal telling him, no demanding him to take her and make her his but before that happened he had to figure out how to get himself and Eva of this dead planet…. any maybe Imam.

**-End-**

**Sorry for any mistakes again and hopefully the next chapter will be quicker but because I'm currently sorting out my old account I've got a lot of unfinished stories and going to place a Pole on my account. It's to see which one I should concentrate on first until it's complete and I really want your opinion so please vote.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Y'all. Yes I know I've taken forever to update but I've had what they called writers block and also finding other fan fiction that capture my attention and I forget all about updating but I've seen The new Riddick Trailer and it had inspired me to update because I want to try and complete the whole Pitch black centre and move my fan fiction into the new Riddick but it's still undecided on whether I should push my character into the Chronicles of Riddick first. Your opinions matter but I will not be doing any from Dark Fury; I did not like that one at all. Vin Diesel as an Anime/Cartoon character they should never do again.**

**Warning: Bad language, Gore and shit.**

**Date: 28/08/2013**

_Thoughts are Riddicks._

**Promise: Will Update every Week.**

**Thank you for the Reviews/Followers/Favourites. You are much appreciated. Don't Forget to Review.**

**Previously**

**Was it possibly that there was someone out there that could control Riddick and his animal to a certain extent? He could feel the hidden Lust and hungry for Eva, his animal telling him, no demanding him to take her and make her his but before that happened he had to figure out how to get himself and Eva of this dead planet…. any maybe Imam.**

**Chapter 5.**

As soon as each of them entered the ship, Paris closed the heavy door with a small grunt before directing a glare towards Eva. He did not fancy being in a small place with a creature that had tried to kill him mere seconds ago but he would have to live with it for now but he was going to changed everyone minds about her and then he could lean back with one of his precious bottles while she gets thrown out to the ugly creature outside and he could watch on the side-line as they tore her apart.

Eva crawled towards one of the sharp corners that were far away from the light but close enough so they could see her but at the moment they were all staring at her, wishing she could blend into the wall. There were only two people that were not looking at her with distrust and fear: Riddick and Imam.

Riddick no one could really tell if he was looking at you or not but Eva could feel his eye's burning into her, if it was anyone else she would of attacked but she could see the small hint of a smirk on his face whereas Imam was looking at her with Trust and Respect but what made her smile was his three children and Jack who were currently staring at her as if she was a new toy.

Johns, Paris and Fry were staring at her with a mixed of hate, Disgust and fear. It hurt Eva to know there were still humans around that would never except her for who she was and it seemed spending 44 years alone on a planet would never change that but her new and improved self didn't care anymore. Once she gets the chance she will kill them and dance in their blood.

"She should've stayed down." Jack Whispered into the silent causing everyone to turn the eye's away from Eva towards the young boy who was now crouched onto the ground with his head in his hands crying.

"If she'd only stayed down, she'd be okay. She wouldn't have died." His voice fell on empty ears as they all heard the loud screeches coming from outside. Johns was the one to break the new silent.

"You remember the boneyard?" He asked and a new fear set in every person's body except for Riddick and Eva who was busy licking her fingers. "These just might be the fuckers… that killed every living thing on this planet." No one wanted to comment but they all knew it was true.

All at once they all started to talk and not even Eva could tell what one person was saying. Jack looked between all the adults to Riddick who was leaning against the wall before moving her eye's towards Eva whose silver goggles were staring at the small group of adults who at the moment was arguing.

"What are we gonna do now?" Jack voice was low but it seemed like she had screamed it since the adults all quietened down, Johns was staring at the kid with a hard glare, whatever he was going to say was forgotten as the others started searching for any touches or lights they had.

"Are these the only lights we have? Is this it?" Anyone could tell Paris was panicking as he started to mutter to his self while his hand shook trying to flick his lighter on before he felt something bump into his leg, with a short squeak before turning his light to see Fry's back as she moved along the ground.

"No. There's a cutting torch on the floor. I just can't find it." Fry was searching but because they had hardly any light she could not see a thing on the ground and it was starting to piss her of.

Loud Screeches came from outside causing Paris to jump before he tried running of before Fry managed to grab a hold of his leg stopping his movements but it didn't stop his screaming.

"Quiet, Please, everyone." Imam's voice caused Paris to quiet down as everyone turned to look at him. Jack, Hassan and Fry quickly pressed their ears against the steel wall as they listened to the creatures squealing of what sounded like joy.

Imam was too busy listening to the creatures that he let out a sharp gasp when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist before pulling him away from the wall, he watched the same happen to Jack before the hand shot out towards Imam son until it was only Fry that was left listening in and not even a second later two large sharp things that looking like arrow piece the wall. The second had nicked Fry's neck and if it was possible the squeal's from outside got louder as blood started pouring out from the wound.

Stumbling back from the wall as she clutched her neck, grimacing in pain as she watched the parts that had belong to the creature wiggling around before they quickly and swiftly excited from the large hole they had created.

Imam turned around to see Eva crouched holding onto his arm as well as his son. Fry turned around to see Eve holding Imam and his child from the wall, it made her hate the creature they had saved even more.

"Why do they do that, make that sound?" It was Jack that had voice what many had thought but didn't want to announce. "Perhaps it's the way they see…with sound reflecting back…" Imam stuttered as the sound of the creatures screeches come louder but this time it came from….inside.

Johns, Fry and Paris quickly turned towards where the noise and rattling came from as Johns quickly lifted up his gun as Riddick moved closer towards where Eva and Imam were standing. He wasn't afraid because he knew that he could survive by his self as well as Eva but he found a new protective side appear when he actually took the time to realise that Eva was in danger.

He knew she could protect herself but every male feels the need to protect what was theirs and Eva was Riddick's even if she didn't know it.

"It could be a breach in the hull. I don't know." Fry muttered more to herself then the others but Riddick and Eva were able to hear her perfectly clear. "Come on, Johns. You got the big gauge." Riddick stepped close to where the sounds were coming from as he lifted the goggles from his eye's making sure that the light didn't hit them before staring into the darkness. Johns may act like a big man with a big gun but he was just a pussy with a badge.

"I'd rather piss glass. Why don't you go or send the fucking bitch to go fucking check?" Johns growled out while moving his gun towards Eva who was still crouched in the spot where the creatures had slammed into.

"That fucking bitch could rip your spin out and use you as a chew toy. She isn't fucking going anywhere." Swiftly pulling his goggles down before he turned to face the other as his heavy muscles legs carried him towards where Eva was while putting his self in front of Johns gun.

Paris was the first to move back into the ship. "I'm not staying here anymore." Was all he muttered before giving a sharp turn and heading deeper into the ship but was quickly stopped by Johns.

"Where the fuck you going?" Paris quickly ignored him before pushing pasted his body, Imam quickly moved in front of him while Fry grabbed a hold of his arms as Johns growled before pointing his gun at Paris head. "Sit him down" Was all John said Imam and Fry where quick to act pushing the scared little man to the ground.

Fry quickly grabbed a hold of Paris jacket before making sure he was looking at her "you don't know what's out there" She could see the fear of the unknown in his eyes and she could relate but she was the captain and had to remain strong for the others.

"I know what's in here." Paris quietly muttered as his hand tighten around the small lighter he carried.

Unknown to them both but spotted by Johns, Riddick and Eva was imam who was busy slamming a piece of metal against a vent, letting out grunts as he slammed harder hoping it would open for them all. With a sharp thud it dropped to the ground showing them a pitch black room that looked like it was going to be a tight squash between all of them. Lying around that Imam could barely make out was boxes and objects that were going to make it even harder for them to move around.

He quickly pushed his children in before turning round to the others. "Hurry!" he shouted before Paris, Fry and Johns quickly made the way into the room followed by Jack. Imam stared at the last to; Riddick and Eva who were busy staring into the dark on where the noise had come from.

Riddick slightly tapped Eva on the shoulder before turning round and following where the others had gone with Eva slowly crawling behind, once they had both enter Imam followed suit locking the vent behind them so none of the creature could get to them. They were safe for now.

_They are fools. _

"Now we're trapped in a much smaller space. I hate this!" Paris all but growled.

"Y-yoou cc-ann….. j-join t..the creauuuuutures i-instttead?" A Sharp but shaky voice echoed around the room. Johns and the other were looking around for the voice when their eyes landed on Eva who was crouched at Riddick's feet with her silver goggles staring at Paris. It took them a moment to figure out that she was the one that had spoken.

"You can FUCKING SPEAK!" Johns roared as he stormed towards her while raising his gun. It was a second for everything to happen. The gun that was in Johns hands was now faced him with Riddick holding it; they were all focused on Riddick and Johns that they didn't hear the sounds quieter from outside.

One of Imam Sons, The oldest whose name no one had found out was leaning against the wall, fear stopping him from moving and that was his mistake.

**-The Creature-**

The creature was uglier than the other but fare more dangerous than them which caused the other to shield away from it. Unlike the other creature's this one could not fly having its wings clawed of but its sharp claws and teeth was even more deadly and the poison it heard in each tooth. The creature was fairly big that it barely fit into the ship but a sharp shove and pull sorted it and if that didn't work then it could just break its way out.

It was silent as the creatures heavy paws slammed against the ground but it could smell the faint sent of blood as well as hear the sharp heartbeat but the one scent that stood out was her.

"_She's here" _It hissed in its tongue to the other smaller creatures that wait for its orders.

This was the first in many years since the creature had left it's nest and let the other roam free once their time came but hearing how She was free had caused a certain excitement to stir within the creatures that it had pushed it out of its nest and into the open air.

The creature stood beside the metal wall as it listen, it could not understand but it could tell the raw emotion behind whatever language they were speaking. Listening closely it could hear a faint heartbeat that was beating rapidly right next to the creatures. A deep dark growl sounded through the ship before bring its sharp black tail towards the spot where it could hear the heartbeat before thrusting it forward. It felt the humans blood run down its tail, gasping at the scent of fresh blood as its tail slowly opened to reveal large white teeth as it attached its self to the human's heart drinking in soft gulp of the fresh blood. The creature was feeling generous so slowly removed its tail for its other creatures to enjoy the body as a loud shout and screams echoed throughout the room on where the creature could hear the heartbeats speed up apart from to.

It didn't understand. It could tell that one of them where _her _while the other intrigued the creature.

**-Back to Riddick and Johns-**

Riddick could sense another presence from outside the room but he was currently distracted with stopping Johns from killing what was his that he didn't sense the other creature before it was too late.

Loud gulps could be heard from where Imam son's was frozen in fear, Imam and the other survivors turned towards him shinnying their light but apart from the kids wide eye's there seemed to be nothing wrong until Jack spotted the blood pouring onto the wall from the kid.

"Look… HE HAS BEEN HURT!" Imam rushed towards his child but Eva hand on his wrist stopped him as they watched the kid slowly fall to the ground dead to reveal a massive hole and the outline of a creature before it a rapidly moved on. Johns quickly slammed Jacks head into a crate to quieten his screams with Fry quickly rushing towards the fallen boy while throwing Johns glares.

All they could see was large spikes on the back and that was it. No one knew what to do but Imam wanted to rush to his oldest son but not risk being taken himself and leave his children alone so for now all he could do was pray for his son while protecting the other two.

Johns was the first to react, quickly pulling out a shotgun before he started to fire at the hole on where the creatures were passing as Paris turned his lighter on to give his self-more light hoping the creature would kill Eva first. Silently Riddick appeared behind him with the cutting torch, using Paris lighter to light the tip up turning towards the metal wall behind him as he started to cut away with Johns and know fry that had joined protected him until he finished his job.

Once he finished he quickly passed the Torch towards Fry before bring a leg up and releasing it against the metal watching as it cluttered to the ground. Bending down as he walked into the new room with Fry and the other quickly following behind, Eva is the last one.

Eva wondered of as the others started to move things around to block where they entered. She slowly curled her tiny fingers around the things that had blocked out the light from her eyes, lifting them up to her forehead so she could see clearly in the dark. Up ahead were two creatures fighting but as soon as it saw her they quickly scurried of.

Riddick was the first to notice Eva's disappearance before he too disappeared into the darkness. Riddick quickly and quietly followed the scent of Eva to see her crouched staring at a lone creature who was too busy eating on a dead one to notice Eva or Riddick hiding in the shadows under neither.

Johns, Imam and Fry who had finished barricading the hole turned around to take in the sights at Hassan and Jack sat on the ground holding each other. Johns slowly walked further up to where Riddick and Eva had gone down with Imam closely followed behind.

Eva and Riddick silently watched the creature, taking in its movements before one of Imam boys appear. Riddick believed his name to be Suleiman quietly walking towards Riddick and Eva unaware of the creature above him, until a piece of the dead rotting one dropping to the ground causing Suleiman to jump back, Gasping as he turned his eye's to face the terrible creature.

"Extremely bad timing." Riddick's deep voice was scratch as he kept his eyes on the creature that was following Suleiman and Riddick's movements. It seemed to be ignoring Eva's presences. Suleiman screamed when Riddick suddenly moved and hearing a deep growl from the creature caused him to panic and run blindly down a Row.

"Riddick? Eva?" It was Fry's voice shouting.

"Don't stop burning." His voice was just loud enough to reach Fry, Johns and Imam. Fry quickly passed the cut torch towards Johns who started to create enough holes for them to pass through as Fry kept a look out. The creature was still standing on the ledge staring at Riddick not seeming to care about the Kid.

"Suleiman. Where is Suleiman?" Imam worried voice managed to reach Eva and Riddick. Taking a chance Riddick turned his head to watch as Suleiman quickly ran down the corridor but was cut off by three creatures that started too screeched at each other.

_Dinner Time._

Riddick suddenly felt a presence behind them and slowly turned round to see the head of another creature staring at them both.

"Run" It was simply but Eva understood what he meant and quickly bolted for the area the other people were waiting with Riddick running behind her. Loud echo's screeched throughout the small room as more creatures joined the hunt.

Eva had forgotten to pull the things that had covered her eyes from the sun and light so when she turned the corner Fry and Imam both shined the light directly into her eye's causing even louder screeches to be heard as Eva dropped to the ground. Riddick who was running behind could not stop in time as he dropped right into Eva covered her body as loud shots rang through the air.

The creature suddenly flew up into the air as the gun fire stopping causing a long silent that was broken when the creature's body suddenly dropped to the ground causing everyone to jump back whereas Jack and Hassan let out a loud scream as their hold on each other tightened.

Silent rang out as everyone quietly moved closer as Riddick pulled his self-up onto his knees before pulling Eva's silver goggles down to cover her dark red eye's which were leaking blood from the pain. Wiping it away, caused it to leave little red smudges but none cared at the moment as Riddick finally stood up and Eva returned to her crouched position.

"Is it alive?" Fry question echoed around the empty room, it seemed after seeing one of the own being killed all the others had quickly flew away.

Johns shined the light on the creature to get a better view on what they were being killed by but as soon as the light hit the creature a loud sizzling noise sounded out throughout the room.

"It's like the light is scalding it. It hurt them. Light actually hurts them." Paris muttered as he drew his lighter closer to his body.

_Looks like your understanding boy but don't worry you be desert soon. _

The creatures squealing echoed around the room once again as they shined their light around trying to catch it. "Suleiman?" It was a whisper from Imam but everyone heard it.

"Come on. We'll burn a candle for him later. Let's get out of here." The demanded voice of Johns as he quickly retreated to where he was burning a new hole.

Once they were all in the new room with the hole covered, Fry placed the cutting torch onto a small box before leaning against the wall.

"So we got one cutting torch… we got two hand lights. There's gotta be something we can rip out of the crash ship." Towards the end Fry was muttering to herself, ignoring everyone else.

"Spirits?" Paris voice speaking up above the silent. "Anything over 45 proof burns rather well." He felt proud he had things they could use to kill the creatures but it was still ashamed that Eva creature hadn't died yet.

"How many bottle you got?" Their Captain, Fry turned to look towards Paris. "I don't know, Maybe 10 at the most."

"Okay, Johns, you got some flares. Maybe we got enough light." Looking around, Fry took in all the people she was going to try and get of the planet. To anyone else they looked crazy. One Cop [As he says he is], a murder, Holy man and his remaining child, Jack, A captain willing to kill anyone and a experiment creature.

"Enough for fucking what?" Johns hand tightening around his gun as he stared hard at Fry. It took him a second to realise that Riddick still had his bigger gun, seeing the look of realise on johns face. Riddick quickly pulling the gun out from his side belt before throwing it towards the man.

"We stick to the plan. We get the three cells back to the skiff; we're off this rock." She placed her hands on her hips as she stared at them, waiting.

Paris quickly stood up. "I hate to ruin a beautiful theory with an ugly fact…but that sand cat is solar. It won't run at night." As he spoke he slowly walked until he was next to fry before he lowered his self to the ground.

"So we carry the cells. We drag them, whatever it takes."

"You mean tonight, with all those things still out there?" Jack whisper as she huddle to herself.

"All right, how long can this last? A few hours? A day, tops?" Imam was the one to respond to Johns question.

"I have the impression from the model. The two planets were moving as one…and there would be a lasting darkness."

Johns growled before turning to Eva who had been silent next to Riddick since they started.

"These suns gotta come up sometime. How long do they normal last bitch?" It was directed at Eva who's head shot up to stare at johns even those he had trouble telling with the goggles.

"M..m-mon-ths" It was sharp and had a slight edge to the end but it shut everyone up.

"Cha..ge-s n..neverr t-th..e s-samme. Moonths o-or y-years" Her voice was becoming stronger the more times she used it but it still hurt her.

"We need to think about everyone now, especially the kids." Turning his head so he could look at everyone while pointing to Jack and Hassan as Fry glared at Johns. "How scared will he be in the dark?"

"Don't use him like that." Snapped Fly, Fed up with Johns and his problems.

"Like what?" He gave a small shrug, ignoring the Look that was passed between Riddick and Eva as he set his eyes on Fry as Imam and Paris figured silently watching them both. "As a smoke screen. You deal with your own fear."

Johns eyes darkening as fury set in him, he had enough of no one listening to him. They choose the Creature over him and now she was trying to boss him around and send him to his death.

"Shut your mouth for two seconds…and let me come up with a plan that doesn't involve mass suicide." The creature screeching caused them to quieten as Johns turn his head to the ceiling to make sure there were none sneaking up on them.

"I'm waiting" Fry knew she was pushing him and she couldn't care if he stayed behind but she was not going to die because of his own fear. "How much you weight, Johns?"

"What's it matter, Carolyn?"

"How much?"

"Around 79 Kilos"

"Cause you're 79 kilos of gutless white meat. That's why you can't think…"

"Is that FUCKIGN RIGHT?" Johns Quickly un-tucked the small gun from his waist band but before he could aim it at Carolyn, Riddick quickly moved so Johns pointed his gun at him instead.

"Where are you going?" But Riddick was not the one to speak up.

"This solves nothing." Imam plead fell on death ears as Riddick quickly pointed his Shiv towards Johns Dick, slightly tapping it as he gave the blue eyed devil a smirk.

"Okay" Johns slowly pulled his gun away before he slowly sat back down sending Riddick a cheeky smirk in return.

Carolyn moved closer towards Jack and Hassan, crouching down so she was level with their eye's.

"They're afraid of our light. That means we don't have to be so afraid of them" Imam quietly transfer what Carolyn was saying in Arabic towards his son before him and Jack both nodded. Imam turned towards Fry looking at her with worry.

"And you are sure you can get us there, even in the dark?"

"No, I can't. But they can."

Paris, Johns, Imam, Jack and Hassan as well as Fry all turned to stare at Riddick who sent them all a scrowl whereas Eva as busy liking her finger tips, ignoring all the looks but she understood what they were saying and hated it but she was only doing it for Riddick and Imam.

#

Opening the hatch Fry quickly placed the cutting torch outside first just encase there were any of the creatures hiding. Placing the cutting touch and inch from the ground to make sure it was safe, she wouldn't want to place her feet down and get bitten by them.

Fry opened the door wider before slowly heading out followed closely by Imam, next was Paris with Jack, Hassan followed by Johns, Riddick and Eva. Who were all looking around even those they couldn't see anything.

"Stay Close" Fry Muttered but they could hear it with how silent it was. Paris wanted to laugh, as if he would vender of by his self. Johns was pointing his gun to every single sound he could hear while Riddick and Eva followed silently.

"Okay, Wait. Wait!" Fry turned towards where Riddick and Eva were standing. "Riddick, Eva!"

She moved to the side as Riddick and Eva moved to the front, Riddick slowly pulled his goggles up so they rested on his forehead as he stared into the second part of the ship looking around for a couple of seconds. No one watched Eva's body tense while Riddick turned round slightly.

"Look's clear" He silently watched as Johns moved to the front with his gun raised ready to shot at anything that wasn't them. Riddick pulled his goggles down covering his silver eyes as Johns moved a lot closer until one of the grey creature's pounced out with a screech. Johns, Riddick and the other's all ducked apart from Eva who as soon as spotted the creature pounced in it, tearing into its flesh.

Enjoying the running taste of fresh blood, not caring about her face and clothes people covered in blood as she continued to feast upon it, unaware of everyone staring at her until she was near full before pushing the bones and whatever guts that was left to the side as she lifted her head to see everyone staring at her.

What felt like hour's was actually seconds that tickled past before they all descended into the ship.

#

Paris and Johns quickly started ripping pieces apart that they needed while Jack and Hassan yanked onto the emergency glow lights that surround the ship while Fry made a sled out of the ships door for the cells to be placed on.

Paris quickly moved onto his alcohol stash saying a silently goodbye to the expensive alcohol as he placed piece of clothes into the bottle to use as a torch.

"I'll be running about ten paces ahead with Eva. We want light on our backs, but not our eyes. And check your cuts. These bad boys know our blood now." Riddick looked pointy at Jack who quickly looked up with a new found fear as well as worry while pulling more of the glow sticks out and wrapping them around the sled.

Once down they pulled the sled to the door as Riddick pushed it open with a gun strapped to his back with a small light on. Riddick standing next to a crouched Eva with Paris and Fry on his other side as they all stared out into the pitch black sky.

"Are we actually going to do this?" Paris asked as his hands started to shake from fear and nervous. They were joined by Imam and his son.

"We stay together, we keep the light burning. That's all we gotta do to live through this thing." Fry, Paris and Hassan missed the dark look that passed Eva's face but Riddick and Imam spotted it.

_There is something worth out there then the grey creatures. But what?_

Fry quickly found Johns who was sitting on the floor with a shotgun bullet in his hand as he chuckle, staring at the wall.

"Are you ready, Johns?"

"Yeah." But Johns made no move to stand up.

"Look, we're just wasting light here."

"You give him the cells and the ship and he'll leave you all out there to die. He'll leave all of you. Maybe not the bitch, he seems to of found an attachment to her"

"I don't get it, Johns. What is so goddamn valuable in your life that you're worried about losing? Is there anything at all… Besides your next spike?" Fry didn't wait for an answer, she quickly turned away before returning to where the others were wrapping their self's up in the glow sticks so they were covered. The only one without any light was Eva and Riddick did try to place some on her but she had shaken her head.

Johns finally joined the others and it was decided that Imam and Johns will be pulling the front of the sled with Jack and Hassan behind them and at the back will be Fry and Paris while Eva and Riddick scouted ahead to make sure it was safe.

Riddick gave a sharp nod and that was all they needed before they all started to jog dragging the cells on the sled behind them as Riddick kept a fast pace, even Eva was ahead in front crawling along and when she would see a creature, she wouldn't hesitated before killing it and that was someone he liked about her.

The others would only shot if it attacks if not then they would just continue staring at it, they had no animal instinct in them and it's a shocker on how they had survived for this long.

It was silent for a while followed by ragged breaths and feet hitting the gravel as they sped up. Paris was the one that was panicking the most as he was at the back and there was no one keeping an eye on his back. Paris glared darkly at Eva who was now jogging on all four by Riddick. The holy man's son should have been at the back instead, he was not an important person but Paris was.

He deserves to live a lot more than anyone here, so if anyone was going to die it was going to be them first.

Riddick could see them more clearly, they were surround him and the others but where letting them past because of the light, even Eva would not be able to take them on by herself at this moment but he choose not to inform the other's not wanting Johns to go round shooting while the others run of because they were the bait for Eva and Riddick to get of the planet.

All of them froze in fear including Riddick and Eva who was slowly shrinking behind Riddick. It felt like the earth was shaking, Riddick felt it before with the other creatures but it was to light for the normal people to feel it but this shook everyone to the core. It had come from under neither the feet.

_What could cause it? And what the hell was it?_

Riddick watched as the creatures turned to each other before they flew off into the air with loud screeches.

_Their weakness is whatever's under neither us._

It slightly worried Riddick but he would never admit it, if what was under them scared the creature of them they should be terrified but Riddick always liked a challenge and he would gladly except it but his worry was directed to Eva who was currently hiding behind his legs shivering.

Riddick placed a calm hand on her shoulder before silver goggles stared up at him. Not turning to the other as he started at her face, seeing the fear for the first time.

"Take a break. Whatever that was has past and the creatures have scattered of. Stay in the light!" He looked pointy towards Johns before he disappeared into the dark with Eva following behind and all they could see was the small torch he had on the gun. He found some skeletons of the creatures but ignored them for now as he used what appeared to be a claw as a seat.

Eva crawled towards him watching silently as he pealed the gun of his back, turning the touch of as it placed them into total darkness. Riddick could see the outline of her face as he pulled her goggles of her head placing them with the gun. They sat ther for however long but none cared as they stared into each other's eye's taking in every detail.

Eva slowly placed one of her scared and dirty hands against his cheek, watching as he leaned into it closing his eyes before a deep purr erupted from his chest as he tangled his right hand in her purple hair bring her face closer towards his as her lips which he had wanted to taste finally touched his at the same time a gun was placed at the back of Riddick's head.

**#End of chapter 5#**

**I'm Evil, Sorry but I couldn't help it and I actually realise when I was going through the chapter remember what had happened that I kept mentioned Imam's kid Ali had been torn apart by the creatures but I never actually put that in here and I apologize. Once I complete this I will do a full Edit of each chapter but for now I'm just trying to update and keep you happy.**

**I was not going to do the small Creature Pov but I just felt like it fitted and I need Imam kid to die somehow. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Who you want to be holding the gun? There will be a poll up so please vote. Thank you. The next update will be before the 3****rd**** September as I will be watching Riddick the next day.**

**Don't forget to Review and you want any request then Pm please. Sorry for any Mistakes.**

**Mid9ight0Wolf**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Y'all. Thanks for the three review for the last chapter. I was hoping for more but I am still happy that I have people still reviewing. I have decided that I will continue into Chronicles of Riddick and then Riddick with my character.**

**Warning: Bad language, Gore and shit.**

**Date: 06/09/2013**

_Thoughts_** are Riddick's.**

**Promise: Will Update every Week.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Pitch black or any of its character's. If I did then I would never of had the weird relationship that's between Jack and Riddick. It was wrong on so many levels. **

**Thank you for the Reviews/Followers/Favourites. You are much appreciated. Don't Forget to Review.**

**The new Riddick was amazing and that is all I'm going to say. Don't want to tell anyone what happen encase they haven't seen it. Take a drink and some popcorn when you go to see it. Amazing.**

**Previously**

**Eva slowly placed one of her scar and dirty hands against his cheek, watching as he leaned into it closing his eyes before a deep purr erupted from his chest as he tangled his right hand in her purple hair bring her face closer towards his as her lips which he had wanted to taste finally touched his at the same time a gun was placed at the back of Riddick's head.**

**Chapter 6**

Time seemed to freeze as the click of the gun seemed to echo through the night, the creature's noise seemed to quieten down as if they were watching for the outcome. There had only been two times in his life that someone had managed to sneak up on him but he always escaped but to hear the click and the gun pressed to his head caused his body to tense.

He watched as Eva's dark red eyes looked above Riddick's head, watching as her lips curled up showing of her sharp teeth and to Riddick it seemed like her nail had grown into even sharper claws as her body tense ready to pounce at any time.

Sniffing the air trying to not move his body much when the smell hit his nose.

_Of course._

"It takes a lot to separate from the group and wonder on your own… Paris.." Paris hand tightened around the ground, shocked and scared on how Riddick knew it was him.

"I…I didn't leave… on my own" He stuttered before a second gun appeared by Paris side aiming at Eva's head. Riddick tilted his head silently to the left where he cault a glimpse of Jack pointing a gun at Eva, his hand tighten as he pulled her closer towards him.

"Little Jack… If you're going to shot, get on with it" Riddick pulled his self-up as Eva stayed crouching near his leg before he turned around to face the two that were holding the guns. Unknown to them both Riddick watched as one of the creatures were slowly crawling up towards Jack and Paris.

It seemed to be a younger one then the other that had attacked them; it was being followed by two smaller one as well.

_Natural Killers._

Riddick could respected any people or things that were killers and but the skills these creatures were showing by sneaking up on its prey scream killers, He would help and then kill them himself but because they not only aimed a gun at him but also Eva, he was going to sit and watch as they are torn apart.

Unknown to what was coming up behind them as Paris eye's harden while his right hand was holding on to one of his alcohols as he slightly pulled on the trigger button waiting. They were both wearing a gun round their shoulder that had light glaring up, it slightly stung Riddick's eyes as well as Eva's but they didn't comment.

"Riddick, we the one's holding the gun to you. You can die anytime we choose but instead we are going to use you as bait for the others to escape. Fry says she may know the way back so we don't need your help and getting rid of the little bitch just makes everything perfect." He had grown some confidents as he took a closer step to the killer.

Jack was silent as he kept his eyes on Eva where the gun was pointed. Eva silently watched the little guy, no girl. The scent of fresh blood in the air was coming from Jack. Red shiny eye's stared at Jack, causing her to fidgets uncomfortable before the silver eye's turn just pasted Jacks leg to something on the ground behind her but Jack choose to ignore it not wanting the creature to jump at her when she moved her eyes.

_3…2….1_

Both Riddick and Eva watched as the first creature sniffed at Jacks heel before its head lifted into the sky to stare at Jacks head. It was only a second before it pounced digging its claws and teeth into the neck as dark red blood dripped down; a loud scream echoed around them as Jack dropped the gun before trying to claw the creature of her back.

Paris went to pull the creature of when two others jump up at him, one on his hip digging their own claws and teeth in to his flesh before the other moves up its body until it was eye to eye with Paris. Time seemed to freeze as Paris stared at the creature that was on his body before it attacked.

Its claws digging into Paris cheeks while it brought its head rearing back, showing of its large teeth before it descended onto his face. He had no time to scream at the creature quickly attacked Paris face. Riddick and Eva watched silently as the flesh was ripped of Paris and Jack who was now lying on the ground dead.

They watched as Paris body slowly slumped forward towards the ground, where the bones of his mouth had teeth marks from the creature. Half his face was of a skeleton as it moved down towards its leg.

Riddick could see the lights from the camp twirling around.

_They heard._

They were not Riddick's main problem as he slowly turned his back on the creature to stare down at Eva who was glaring at the tiny creatures that were feasting on the bodies of Jack and Paris. He slowly walked of behind some of the creature's bones before he spotted a large bone laying on the ground.

Eva stared of on where Riddick had walked of before she slowly followed to find him sitting on a large bone that was an inch of the ground. Crawling over towards him until she was crouched in front of him. His hand shot out before tangling in her dark red hair before he smashed their lips together in the kiss he wanted since he first seen her, this time with no interruption.

Growling against her lips as his hand tightened in her hair causing Eva to let out a startled gasp, He didn't waste any time before thrusting his tongue into her hot tiny mouth, moaning at the taste.

They forgot everything around him, the creatures, the survivors and whatever was under neither them but it seemed they were not to have a moment to enjoy themselves.

"Riddick, Paris, Jack!" Riddick growled against Eva lips before pulling back with a groan. He glared at where the lights of the small camp was, Johns had called them but he had decided to ignore Eva and that pissed Riddick of but what pissed him of even more was Johns interrupting their moment but he promised himself when they managed to get of this planet that they were going to be doing a lot more then kissing.

_She was addictive. _

Eva's lips were swollen and it made it even more tempting for Riddick to continue but he had to remind himself the quicker they get of then the quicker he could return to her lips. Standing up from the bone log before he made his way back towards where Paris and Jacks bodies laid which were mostly bones instead of flesh.

Riddick bent down to pick up the gun and strapped it to his back before picking up the silver goggles, turning round letting his body slowly descend into a crouch as he came face to face with Eva. Unable to stop his self at the temptation he quickly moved forward placing a small but passionate kiss against the lips as he slid her goggles over her head covering up her dark red eyes.

Standing up to his full height before they both slowly walked towards where the other survivors were panicking as they kept the eyes open on the deserted area around them.

Johns was the first to spot them as they descended into the light with Riddick quickly pulling his goggles down, Johns was quick to turn his gun on their figures.

"Where are Paris and Jack?" Johns demanded as the other turned the eyes onto Riddick and Eva. Imam and Hassan was the only one that sighed in relief once there eyes landed on Eva but Johns openly glared at Eva. Carolyn had nothing against Eva but she didn't like her one bit, It was probably to do with the open affections that Riddick showed her.

"Dead" It was a simply answer as Imam and his kid quickly started to pray as Johns hand tightened around the gun keeping it aimed at Riddick as Carolyn stood to the side holding onto the glow torch.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shot you?" His voice was icy as he glared at Riddick and Eva.

"You need me alive to get your bounty." Riddick sent Johns a smirk before he walked forward to the front with Eva trailing after him.

"We need her to help pull the sled" Carolyn stepped forward as she stared hard at the creature that was crouched. "Without Paris and Jack it's going to take longer to pull so we need her…"

"No"

"Riddick you want to..."

"No"

"I'm the captain and I sa…"

"NOOOO" Riddick quickly spun around roaring as he did causing Carolyn to jump back in fright as Johns hand tightened around the trigger not moving from his position. His black goggles stared at Carolyn but under neither he was send her sharp death glares as his hand moved towards his shiv.

Riddick didn't wait as he quietly stalked of in the direction they were heading before while he pulled his goggles up to his forehead as he peered out into the darkness. He could see the canyon ahead filled with thousands of creature fighting and flying around the canyon.

They moved in a slow jog as the canyon kept coming closer and closer towards them. He knew they were going to figure it out as he was running in their own tracks and he was waiting for the moment when they realise.

Eva was running on all four on Riddick right quietly taking in the deserted area around them as she spotted a couple of lone figure by their self.

Hassan was falling behind slightly as his head was whipping around looking everywhere for the creatures that he didn't spot the large stone sticking out, which caused his foot to trip and his glow torch that was connected to the cells, yanked it right of the sled causing the lights to slow power down.

Loud screeches echoed around them as Carolyn and Imam were quick to light the bottles with a cloths hanging from the tip. Imam turned round not seeing his last son in the light.

"Hassan!" Turning around wildly trying to find Hassan when Eva quickly shot passed him into the darkness when a loud screech different from the others sounded around them until a loud thud echoed around them.

Eva slowly walked back into the light covered in dark green blood from the creature she had just killed with Hassan following behind also covered in green blood. He was quick to spot his father before he ran forward throwing his arms around the holy man's waist.

She slowly made her way towards Riddick who had slowly enter the light with his goggles covering them but anyone could tell they were following Eva's every movement. Imam turned to face Eva, giving her a small soft smile.

"Thank you child" Eva gave the man a small nod before she turned round to follow Riddick the way they were heading.

Hassan quickly grabbed a torch before turning to face Carolyn.

"Are we getting close, captain?" Carolyn ignores Hassan before shouting ahead to Riddick and Eva.

"Can we pick up the pace?"

Johns hearing the question quickly dropping the ropes before turning round to glare at Carolyn, he was about to start shouting at her when a loud gasp reached his ears. Turning round to see Hassan walking up to Imam who was both staring at the ground.

He quickly followed before turning his eyes to the ground to see their own tracks. Johns quickly turned his head forward to see Riddick crouched with Eva beside him staring of into the darkness, he quickly stalked up towards the pair.

"Wanna tell me what the hell's going on?" He demanded with Carolyn, Hassan and his son following behind him.

"We crossed our own tracks" Carolyn explained to Hassan what had happened while keeping her eyes out on the open.

"Why have we circled? Are we lost?" Imam questioned his patient wearing thin at having lost his three sons.

"Listen" Riddick growled as his eyes stared at the canyon ahead of them.

"Do you even know where we are?" Imam pushed as he stared hard at Riddick figure.

"LISTEN!" he growled standing up to his full height causing everyone to quieten down.

The echo screechs and growl that were coming from the canyon echoed around them as it seemed they kepted coming closer and closer towards their small little group.

"Canyon ahead. I circled once to buy some time to think." Imam stared into the darkness his eyes not able to see as Eva and Riddick before turning to face him.

"I think we should go now" it was quietly spoken but everyone could hear them.

"I don't know about that. That's death row up there. Especially with the girl bleeding."

"W-what" Imam muttered staring at Carolyn and Eva.

"What you talking about? She's not cut." Johns stared at Carolyn before his eye's reached Eva.

"Not her." Riddick slowly turned his head to face Eva who was crouched beside him. "Her"

"You've gotta be kidding me. Just shot her and then get a move on. Maybe her body will slow the creatures down" Johns cocked his gun before he started to aim it towards her when Riddick stepped into his view.

"You aim that gun one more time at her Johns and it be aimed at your face in a second. You want to blame anyone. Blame the holy man. If he kept check of his kids she would not be wounded." Imam turns his eyes to the ground guilt.

Riddick turn to face Eva before he crouched down lifting up her shirt to show the large cut that was bleeding heavy, it went from one hip to the other an inch above her belly button but they were thousands of scars running down her stomach.

What shocked everyone was the cut that seemed to be healing itself. It was a very slow progress but it was in fact healing itself. In a matter of an hour or two it should be healed. Riddick ripped of a piece of his vest before whipping the blood of from around the cut.

She made no noise of pain as her silver goggles stared at Riddick's face until he finished cleaning the cut before pulling her shirt down to cover the wound.

"It should heal in about an hour but they are nose-open for her scent now. In case you haven't noticed, they go off blood." Riddick stood up to face the last survivors.

"Look, this is not gonna work." Johns turned sharply to stare at Carolyn. "We're gonna have to go back." Imam pulled his son closer towards him as Johns stalked towards Carolyn.

"What'd you say? You got us out here in the first place." He sneered in her direction.

"I was wrong. I admit it." Carolyn sighs in defeat. "Can we just get back to the ship?"

"I don't know, Carolyn. Nice breeze, wide-open space. I'm starting to enjoy my fucking self." He waved his hands towards the wide open area with a few creatures scattered around staring at them.

"What, are you high again? Just listen to yourself, Johns" She took a step closer towards him.

"You're right. What's to be afraid of? My life is a steaming pile of meaningless shit anyhow so I say mush on" As Johns was speaking he was walking closer and closer towards Carolyn until he was shouting in her face.

"The Canyon's a couple hundred meters, after that it's the skiff city. So why don't you butch up… and lets go." Johns waved his arm around before pointing towards where the canyon laid. Imam quickly took a step forward.

"She is the captain. We should listen to her."

"Listen to her?" Johns stared in disbelief at the holy man. "She was willing to sacrifice us all."

"What's he talking about?" Hassan took a closer step forward while staring at Carolyn.

"This does not help us" Carolyn tried to reason with Johns to keep his mouth shut.

"During the crash she tried to blow the passenger cabin… kill us in our sleep." He sent Carolyn a smirk as he watched the other survivors star at Carolyn with disbelief and shock on their faces apart from Riddick and Eva who were staring towards the canyon.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Carolyn screamed at Johns as tears started to leak. The moment the ship was going down was not one of her greatest moments but she was filled with fear and wanting to survive.

"We're FUCKING DISPOSABLE." Johns growled at her before bring his gun up. "We're just walking ghosts to you."

"Shut your FUCKING BLOWHOLE!" Carolyn had enough as she charged towards him but he swiftly moved to the side pushing her of causing her to drop to the ground on her hands and knees. She kneed there for a couple of moments as small sobs escaped from her.

"Fine. Fine!" Imam pushed in between them both. "You've made your point. We'll all be scared."

"Carolyn, How much do you weigh now?" He smirked in her direction. Picking up a flare before cracking it against his leg turning his eyes away from the bright light, facing Imam.

"The verdict's in. The light moves forward." The flare turned to a light green colour before he moved past Carolyn who was still on the ground, her eyes staring into the darkness.

Riddick walked ahead with Eva slowly following, he rounded a large rock to see Johns standing there with the bright flare. He pulled his hand up to cover his eyes from the bright light before walking forward. Johns followed behind.

Eva watched as them to walk further ahead. Turning to look at the other decided to stick with them as Riddick had his conversation with Johns.

"Ain't all of us gonna make it." Johns stated as he walked further ahead so he was level with Riddick.

"Just realise that?" Tilting his head to the side to avoid the light also for his eyes to look behind to see Eva with Imam and Hassan pulling the sled along with them. Johns gave out a dry chuckle as he followed.

"Six of us left. If we made it through the canyon… and lost just one, that'd be quite a feat."

"Not if I'm the one" Riddick knew where he was going with this and knew where it would end.

"What if you're one of five?"

A loud screech was heard that sound a lot closer to them than the others causing both Riddick and Johns head to turn in the direction the screeching came from. The quietness surrounded them as Johns eyes spun round wildly looking.

"I'm listening" Riddick's deep husky voice reached his ears before they both continued on their path.

**#**

Hassan followed in between Imam and Carolyn as Eva was on the other side pulled on the rope.

"What are they doing up there?" Hassan quiet voice seemed to cause the screeches to quieten like they were listening.

"Talking about the canyon, I suppose" Imam was the one to reply to his son. "How to get us through."

**#**

"Battlefield doctors decided who lives and dies it's called triage." Riddick was slightly ahead of Johns, a light chuckle escaping him.

"You kept calling it murder when I did it."

"Either way, I figure it's something you can grab onto."

"Sacrifice play" Riddick whispered. "Hack up a body, leave it at the start of the canyon… like a bucket of bait."

"Trawl with it. We got extra cable on the sled" Johns gave a tight shrug as they pasted another boneyard. "We drag the body 45, 50 feet behind us."

"Nice Embellishment." You could hear the smirk under his words.

"I don't wanna feed 'em. I just wanna keep 'em off our scent." He clunked his tongue.

"So, which one caught your eye?" He turned to look at the other's his eyes catching Eva's silver goggles.

"Don't look" He slammed his hand into Riddick shoulder shaking his head. "Christ. What the hell's wrong with you?"

**#**

Carolyn moved forward before she slowed her steps down. "Slowdown" Looking towards where Riddick and Johns were talking as they slowed down until they were just walking, Riddick and Johns moving further out of their sight.

"Just a little more space between us and them." They all stared worried ahead of them, the green light getting further and further away.

**#**

"Enough of this shit. You do the creature…" He turned his head to stare at Riddick before turning forward once again. "Do whatever you want to her before killing her, and I'll keep the others off your back."

Riddick's hand tightened into a fist as he listen to Johns go on and on about killing Eva. They stop slightly surrounded by different rocks with his back to Johns as he tried to calm the animal down.

"It's not too big a job for you, is it?" Johns questioned.

Riddick turned round to glare at Johns as the green light shined across his face, half shadowing it.

"I'm just wondering if we don't need a bigger piece of bait." His voice heard no emotion, none what so ever.

"Like who?" Johns raised an eyebrow towards Riddick. They stood there for a couple of minutes staring at each other before Riddick's hand shot out knocking the flare out of Johns hand before twirling round. Riddick quickly grabbed the gun that was strapped to John's thigh before he went to aim it at him.

Johns quickly slammed his hand against the gun causing the bullet to shoot into the sky.

**#**

The last survivors heard the loud gun fire into the air causing them to freeze.

"Leave the sled. MOVE!" Carolyn shouted before she yanked the ropes of from around her chest before she started to dash the way they had come with Imam and Hassan following behind. Eva crouched where she was, slowly pulling the goggles so they hung around her neck watching Riddick and Johns.

**#**

Loud gun firing into the air as Johns tried to yank it out of Riddick's arms. Johns elbowed Riddick in the face before he swung his arm around; putting all his strength into the punch watching in satisfaction as Riddick head went flying back, letting out a grunt.

Johns yanked Riddick's arm up, dislocating it before throwing the gun to the side. Riddick slammed his fist into John's stomach before pushing him away. Swing his arm down to un-dislocate it.

Johns fell forward an Inch away from some spike that nearly pieced his skin. He quickly lifted his self-up before turning to face Riddick who was still holding his arm. Riddick slowly pulled the gun from his bag letting it drop to the floor.

There was a deep dark tense in the air that was broken by the flying body that crashed into Johns back, before slightly large teeth dug into the old wound on his neck. Riddick stood there shocked watching as Eva tugs her claws into John's shoulder blade causing him to scream out.

Managing to yank one of her claws from his shoulder blade, he brought his elbow towards her face watching as she crumbled to the ground in pain. Riddick roared before he pounced on Johns who was too busy holding his hand to his neck to see Riddick move.

The flare slowly burnt out leaving them in darkness which was an advantage to Riddick but not Johns. Eva lay curled on the ground with blood pouring out from her nose. It didn't hurt but when her healing abilities started, it caused a lot more pain.

Creatures that were silently watching hissed in excitement which cause John to turn his head quickly before it shot back to Riddick's position but it was too late as his fist connected with the Merc's face before his hand went to the small shiv he had strapped to his thigh.

Johns stood up shaking his head as blood run from his nose and mouth before he pulled out a even smaller sharp knife as he turned to face Riddick.

"One rule." He whipped his shiv around before grabbing a hold of the straps that belonged to his gun as it wacked against John's hand causing the little knife to fly into the air, kicking his left foot against johns causing him to drop to the ground yet again.

"Stay in the light" Riddick whispered. Johns smirked before pulling a hidden gun out from his waist before turning round to aim at Riddick. That moment he was heading towards him and didn't see the move coming so Johns kicked him hard into his ribs causing Riddick to drop to the ground on his back.

The Merc spotted the shiv before grabbing it with his left hand while his right kept hold of Riddick, he brought the shiv down that slightly nicked at his hand before Riddick thrushes a hand up catching hold of the arm.

Riddick slowly bent John's hand watching as Johns struggled at keeping a hold of the shiv. "Remember that moment" He whispered before Johns finally gave and dropped the Shiv. Quick as lightening, Riddick spun Johns around before he was lying on his stomach.

Grabbing a hold of the shiv as Johns managed to pull his self-up onto his legs but didn't have time to move when Riddick plunged the shiv against his back, cutting through each layer of his clothes until he reached the skin. Johns fell forward groaning at the pain from his back as the cut continued to bleed.

The screeches became louder as the creatures fought against each other on who was getting to food. Johns lay on the floor groaning at the pain.

"You should've never taken the chains off, Johns. You were one brave fuck before" He bent down to pick up the gun as johns turned onto his back pulling the shot gun with him, moaning.

Pulling a bullet from his waist before reloading the shot gun. "You were really bad-ass. The chains." Each time he spoken he took another step into the darkness as johns struggled with putting the second bullet into the gun. "The gauge. The badge."

The Merc struggled at standing up before he aimed his gun round him but there was no sign of Riddick and Eva's body was gone as well. He was in the darkness with no light.

"I told you to ghost me." A whisper echoed around his ears. A flutter of wings sounded from his right causing him to spin a circle with the gun aimed. Squealing sounded from everywhere around him, he struggled to ignore the burning pain from his back.

His eyes harden as he stared into the darkness before a single flutter of wings sounded around him when a creature quietly swooped down towards him, falling backwards as he tried to shot the creature that flew back into the dark.

Turning to face the way the creature had flew before a small grey thing moved closer and closer towards him, he tried to fire the gun but all that sounded was the gun clicking. It was out of ammo.

Staring at the creature, letting out a gasp and before he could do anything one of its claws shot forward and buried deep into his chest causing Johns to yell out unit silent.

Riddick was standing on some bones with Eva in his arms as he stared out towards the creature. His eyes he could see the bone of the creatures head and John's dead body hanging from it with blood dripping down.

He watched as the creature reared back before it open its large mouth and bringing it down around Johns head before a loud crunching noise sound out through the crowded area that was slowly filling up with more creatures.

_One less. Three to go._

**#**

**End of Chapter 6**

**Don't forget to review please. Thank for the message but you could just put them in a review to me instead. I'm not saying who but your question. Eva doesn't talk much because she had been chained to the planet for 44 years so it would be quiet hard to talk and would take a lot of effort out of you. It might not make sense to you but if you don't like my character no one is forcing you to read it. **

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. So Jack, Paris and Johns are dead. Only a couple more chapters left. The big creature will be making its self-known in the chapter 7 or 8. I know Jack survived in pitch black but to be honest, I hated the kid. Sounds harsh. Sorry for any Jackie lovers. **

**Any request then Pm please. Sorry for any Mistakes.**

**Mid9ight0Wolf**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Y'all, Sorry for the wait, have a shit Internet but I was also trying to make this the longest chapter but I failed.**

**I want to thank Pixiecropse, Annabelles-Snowbell, Snowangel34, The Guest for reviewing and thank you Sam0728 for reviewing and pointing out a mistake. **

**I don't mind if your review to just point out a mistake, I know I make so many mistakes but when your typing for hours it just gets all blur and I don't spot them. **

**Warning: Bad language, Gore and shit.**

**Date: 22/09/2013**

_Thoughts_** are Riddick's.**

**Promise: Will Update every Week. (If I don't then I ran out of internet. I pay for it each day)**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Pitch black or any of its character's. If I did then I would never of had the weird relationship that's between Jack and Riddick. It was wrong on so many levels. As well as his relationship with Fry. I hated that bitch.**

**Thank you for the Reviews/Followers/Favourites. You are much appreciated. Don't Forget to Review.**

**Previously**

**He watched as the creature reared back before it open its large mouth and bringing it down around Johns head before a loud crunching noise sound out through the crowded area that was slowly filling up with more creatures.**

**One less. Three to go.**

**Chapter 7**

Riddick moved as quickly as he dared not wanting to hurt Eva anymore. It was hard trying to carry her as her legs were still bent and her body was still crouched. Once they got of this planet he would have to try and help her to stand but it was not a major problem, Riddick liked her for the way she was.

Riddick silver eyes could see the small lights that were coming from the last members of the crash who what it looked like were trying to run back towards the ship. Each member held one of Paris bottles that had a small amount of alcohol in before a large cloth was stuffed into the bottle; they lit the cloths up using as a torch to see their way.

Currently Fry, Hassan and the holy man were running in the direction they hoped was leading them back towards the ship they had ditched.

Carolyn was at the moment twisting in circles trying to see any part of the ship with the small amount of light she had but all she saw was darkness, Imam and Hassan stopping next to her panting as they waited for their captain to decide what to do.

They stood there listening to the screeches of the creatures circling them and the wailing of excitement that seemed to buzz around the creatures at having a chase. Carolyn spun around quickly nearly slamming into Riddick chest.

She let out a loud gasp that had Imam and Hassan jumping who quickly pointed they torch towards Carolyn direction, Lucky Riddick had placed his goggles around his eyes before making his appearance, Eva was crouched next to him licking her fingers and removing the dried blood.

There was still blood covering her face from her broken nose but she didn't care.

"Back to the ship, huh?" his mocking tone echoing around them. "Just huddle together until the lights burn out." He took a step closer towards them watching as they moved closer together keeping their lights pointed in Riddick and Eva's direction.

Carolyn hands tightened around her bottle before taking another step back. "Get away from us." It was a whispered but Riddick could hear her perfect as if she was speaking into his ear.

Riddick ignored her comment, taking another step forward with Eva following his movements. "Till you can't see what's eating you. That the big plan?"

"Where's Johns?" Imam demanded as his eyes landed on Eva.

"Which half?" Riddick was quick to answer causing Imam to flinch at his piecing gaze before it returned to Carolyn.

"We're gonna lose everybody out here." The shaking voice belonging to Imam last son, Hassan who was moving closer towards his father as loud screeches from the creatures sounded around them. "We should've stayed at the ship."

"He died fast. If we have any choice, that's the way we should all go out." Riddick moved into the group with Eva following behind until they were both standing near Hassan who was staring out into the darkness holding back his tears.

"Don't you cry for Johns. Don't you dare." Riddick whispered before he moved forward, Johns deserved no tear's he had got what he deserved.

As the last survivors calmed Hassan down Riddick moved across to where he had spotted some more bones that belonged to the creature. Placing his goggles on his forehead as his silver eyes took in every detail and mark.

The creature was beautiful to Riddick with how strong and smart they were but only when they were not trying to kill him. He stared hard at the creature trying to find the weakness as Eva crouched behind him quiet.

As he was taking in every detail of the creatures, she was doing the same but on someone different, Riddick.

The years that had past Eva without her realising had been difficult on her but during all that time she had never felt complete and her heart seemed to let out a extra thump when Riddick's silver eyes turned to look at her.

She didn't know what it was or what it meant but what she did know what, she liked it.

Unknown to her thoughts as Riddick placed both his hands against the creature's bones that stuck out away from the mouth, moving his head closer as he started right into the middle.

"Blind spot" It was a whisper that seemed to dance with the dark nights wind. Every creature had a weakness it was only a matter of finding it. Every creature has a way of dyeing. No one is invisible. A flash of pale was what cault Riddick's attention.

Leaving the bones as his feet lightly hit the ground making his way towards the flash of pale. There a couple of feet away from the bones were another dead creature but it seemed it was recently as it hadn't started to rot but what fascinated Riddick was the creature its self.

The head and most of the arms were skinny bones of the creatures, A pale grey colour but it was the bottom half that sent a small fear into his own bones.

The bottom half of the creature was human.

There bent at hold angles were two human skinny legs and half an arm that had pieces of skin missing. The creature was covered in bite mark and there were large chucks missing from the creatures arms. Seemed the others had made a feast out of him.

He moved silently over towards where Eva was still crouched. Bending down letting one knee rest against the ground as the other was used as a resting spot from his arm.

"Eva" A deep husky heavy voice reaching her ears, Dark silver goggles tilted up to stare at Riddick. Moving forward as he pulled the goggles up so he could see the different emotions playing across her eyes.

"These creatures they were people as well." Riddick knew already but he wanted to confirm it. The people that had started the operation were lucky they were dead already because watching as Eva nodding confirming it all a deep black hatred settled into his stomach.

_They were trying to turn his Eva into a monster._

They had it easy, if Riddick had got his hand onto the person who had tried to turn his Eva into a monster, Riddick would have tortured them for weeks. Eva was his now and he would protected her no matter the cost.

_Even if its my own life._

They were interrupted but Imam who was slowly walking towards them with the small light they were using.

"Shall we pray together?" Imam questioned as his eyes took in Eva and Riddick who were both crouched and very close together but he choose to ignore it for now. Riddick sharp glaring silver eyes ignored him as he stood up from his crouch before making his way towards the bones he had been examining moments before.

Pulling the light from his back as well as the small amount of rope he had managed to keep. Imam moved closer placing his light on the ground so it was far away it wouldn't hurt Riddick and Eva's eyes but close enough he still had protection and was still able to see.

"I have already prayed with the others. It is painless." Imam moved closer so he was crouched next to Riddick's figure as Eva quietly moved onto the other side of Riddick.

"It's pointless." Riddick stated as he tighten the rope around into a knot before attaching it to the cells.

"Because you do not believe in god…." His dark eyes staring hard at Riddick. "Doesn't mean God does not believe in you."

"Think someone can spend half of their life in a slam…" dark silents taking over a couple of minutes letting the holy man process Riddick's words. "With a horse bit in their mouth and not believe? Think he could start out in some liquor store trash bin with an umbilical cord wrapped around his neck… and not believe?" Riddick stared hard at the light the memories and flashes passing through his eyes.

"You got it all wrong, holy man. I absolutely believe in god. And I absolutely hate the fucker." He lifted his head to stare at the holy man.

"He is with us, nonetheless." Imam could understand some points of why Riddick would hate god and he respected anyone's opinion but it didn't stop him from trying to change their point of view.

"Three of your boys are already dead. How much faith do you have left, father?" Riddick watched the silently flinch at the mention of his boys, Riddick was known for not sugar coating anything.

Imam's jaw tightens as he stared at Riddick before giving up. Nodding his head he moved to pull his tired body up from the crouched when he spotted Eva leaning over Riddick's shoulder staring down at the cells.

"Do you want to prey child?" Sharp red eyes turned to stare at the holy man before she tilted her head, a confused look on her face.

"Don't bother, holy man. I don't even think she knows who god is." Riddick declared as he turned his head to stare at Eva.

"Come here, Child" Eva stared at the man before she slowly made her way around Riddick to crouch in front of the holy man. Riddick continued on with his work but made sure he could see them from the corner of his eye.

He hated God and he had his reason but he was not going to stop Eva from doing what she wanted and the look that was on her face as imam instructed her on how to hold her hands and what she have to do fascinated him.

Excitement. She was learning something knew and could help the excitement that bubbled up. Riddick could understand, being chained to one place for 44 years you would start to lose your mind and forget about the outside world and now she had a opportunities to learn something from the new world.

Riddick would not stop them but it still did not change his mind about what he thought of god.

Imam quietly walked away once he finished praying with Eva. It had to be the most interesting one, watching the different emotions appear on her face as he tried his best to instruct the young woman on how she could pray.

She was like a small little kid and imam couldn't help but get attached. He couldn't understand how one would be able to live after being taken away from the place you once knew and then used as an experiment to just be left along for 44 years and still want to survive.

He prayed to god that she at least makes it of the planet. It was what she deserved he through as he slowly made his way back to where his last son was and their captain.

Eva moved back towards Riddick as he was finishing with the knots around the cells. There were heavy silents between them. They were going to be passing the canyon and there were no promise that they would make it out but that was what Riddick's life was filled with.

Danger. The risk of dying any second.

Eva could'nt remember how the human contact with each other worked but she hoped she had gotten it right. Moving in front of Riddick and he lifted his head, silver eyes clasping with red eyes before she placed one of her hands on the back of his head. Brining his face closer towards her as he put no effort into stopping her movements before she gentle placed her lips against his.

This was the point she had no clue what to do and Riddick could sense that so he decided to take control, tangling one hand in her long hair before pulling her body flushed against his while he moved his lips gentle against hers.

He was never going to tire of the taste of her lips and the feel of her body against his. She was gorgeous and Riddick hoped once they got of the planet that he could see the rest of her body. Riddick couldn't imagine, if she was this gorgeous with dirt and blood covering her as well as her clothes. What was her body going to look like?

He was a man after all.

A deep loud growl echoed around them which seemed to startle Eva before she realised it was coming from Riddick. She had decided to take a chance and using her sharp teeth and gentle nibble Riddick top lip but it seemed it was the wrong thing to do.

Pushing herself backwards as she shuffled her crouched body slightly away, looking down at the ground ashamed she couldn't even do the simply contact and managed to fuck it up.

Riddick stared at Eva confused, one minute he was about ready to say fuck it and let his animal take her and the next she was moving away not meeting his eyes. Taking a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down.

He had never been turned on as much as he had from a simply kiss and the proof was the tightening of his pants which were very uncomfortable at the moment.

Riddick moved closer towards her still crouched on the ground but Eva still didn't look up, choosing to keep her eyes on the ground. Riddick reached forward to lift her chin so he could look into the red eyes that had captured him. Before he could even touch her, one of her hands shot out grabbing his arm.

Flashes passed his eyes and the emotions so raw. It had happened all of a second but it felt like a whole life time had gone. Even to Riddick it had felt weird watching himself and Eva kissing but he felt her emotions and what she was feeling at that moment and he understood.

She had been young when captured and had no chance to experience any physical touching between other humans. A deep dark part of Riddick was proud and happy that he was her first kiss and was even happier to know she was untouched by any other man.

_She was his. His only._

She felt ashamed and embarrassed that she couldn't even do the simply thing. Riddick moved forward towards her while wrapping his arms around her waist. They were still in their crouched positions and it was putting his weight on his legs that were slowly aching but knew he could do nothing at the moment.

Riddick pulled Eva into his own body, her body fitting perfect against his. She leaned into his touch enjoying the fill of being complete.

"You believe you did something wrong." His deep husky voice a whisper against her ear. "your wrong. Your perfect and I enjoyed every single touch" It was a slightly purr at the end as he brought his lower body so it was pressed against her and it was then she felt something pressed against her thigh.

Eva reached hand with one hand to slightly graze what was pressed against her thigh when a deep dark moan sounded around them and it took a moment to realise that the moan was from Riddick whose grip had tightened around her.

"As much as I would love to have your hand wrapped around that part of my body. I don't think you would want me to take you here and now where the creatures and the others could see." A shiver working down her body at the sound of his voice before she felt something wet slide against her neck.

A gasp escaping from her mouth as Riddick's jaw clamped around her neck, sucking and biting as Eva's head fell to the side, small moans and gasps escaping but it was so quiet that the other survivors would not be able to hear.

Riddick let out a growl as his animal rattled to be let out, the scent of Eva's arousal in the air surrounded Riddick tempting him to dive in and enjoy the feel of her sweaty naked body pressed against his own.

He moved his jaw away from Eva's neck with a dark smirk as he spotted the large hickey he had left on her neck. It was to show she was taken and she was his.

They were still crouched as Eva finally came out of the daze and the raw emotions that had filled her. They were so knew to her that her body was slightly jump and she couldn't help but to lick her lips when she spotted Riddick body.

Riddick had pulled away just in time when Carolyn came walking into their small camp. Her eye's glaring at Eva who was still in Riddick hold.

"We ready to go Riddick." Her voice was cold voided of any emotion before she turned round and headed towards the holy man and his child. Riddick's arms tighten around Eva body as he watched Carolyn heading back, he was going to have to keep an eye on her and keep Eva in his sights at all times.

He slowly released Eva before he pushed himself up from the crouch his legs groaning at staying in one place for so long. He felt like an old man, his bone tired out so easily.

He picked up the cells and his light before attaching that to his back. Both Riddick and Eva pulled down their goggles as they stared deep into the canyon which was filled with creatures. The loud screeching becoming the loudest they have her causing imam, Hassan and Carolyn to cover their ears apart from Riddick and Eva who continued to stare into the canyon.

"I only see one way. That way. It's the only way off this rock." He turned to face them all before his eyes landed on Eva. She might not be bleeding now but they had cault her scent and wanted her, even those they were afraid of her but running out of food can drive people and creature to do crazy things even if it meant death.

"Just keep the girl between you." Carolyn wanted to glare and tell Eva to piss of but they need Riddick to help them get of the planet and she didn't think glaring at the kill's plaything would help but she would have her moment to sort the creature out once and for all, then she could have Riddick to herself.

"What about the cells?" Imam questioned as he looked around at the Canyon rocks that surround the area. Riddick had begun making his way towards the back where the cells were laying when he turned to face Imam. It was quiet for a few seconds.

"I'll take those." That was all Riddick gave before he begun wrapping it around his chest. Carolyn head shot around to stare at Riddick, she might like him but that didn't mean she trusted him and to have him take the cells, the things that they need to get of the planet was dangerous.

"Move" it was a whisper but the other survivors could here Riddick perfect.

"Are you sure you can keep up?" Carolyn asked as she turned the small torch in her hands on, shinnying it into the canyon on where they were about to descend into.

"MOVE!" Riddick screamed before his body charged forward with the cells dragging behind. They all started to run ahead with the lights and torches shinnying forward, everyone apart from Eva who was in the middle of Carolyn and Imam with Hassan following behind and Riddick after with the cells.

Carolyn was searching for the creature that had seemed to disappear from the view but she choose to ignore it for now as she lead the way through the canyon with the others following. A large flock came swirling around the corner, the same little creatures that had killed Imam first child were heading straight for them.

Carolyn sopped staring at them wide eye trying to decide don what they should do but the flock quietly flew over them, the torches they were holding burning a couple of the creatures. Riddick avoided the ones that were being burned alive ignoring the squeals and screeching as they continue to run, ducking when some creature got to close.

Blue blood splattering on the ground from the dead little creatures before they disappeared into the dark. Carolyn continued running, leading the other throughout the canyon when the blue blood started to fall against them, their lights flickering in and out.

"Do not look up!" Riddick shouted as he slipped against the blood before quickly jumping to his feet but it was too late Carolyn and Eva were both looking up, the only problem was Eva was the only one who kept moving.

Carolyn stared up into the sky watching as thousands of creatures battled against each other.

"They're killing each other." She muttered quietly to herself. Frozen in place as she watched one creature slowly descend straight towards where she was standing. Riddick let out a growl that was filled with irritation before he slammed his body against Carolyn, moving her just in time.

The dead creature's body dropping to the ground with a heavy thud in the exact spot Carolyn had been standing. They continue on with imam leading the survivors trying to avoid the dead creatures that were dropping from the sky as well as the ones that were trying to eat them.

The Squeals of the creatures becoming louder and louder as excitement set in. Riddick narrowly avoid two dead flying creatures before he yanked slightly on the Cells, moving across the ground at lightning speed.

They came to a stop at the place where they had driven through and the bones had collapsed unsure on what to do. Riddick voice echoing up towards them.

"Move! Keep Fucking moving! Keep Moving"

He moved past them and headed straight for the bones before he started to tug them out and Imam and Hassan quickly moved to help before passing the bones they could move towards Eva who would throw it to the side.

Riddick pushed his body past the bones and onto the other side before tugging the cells through as well. Imam hushed Eva through the bones towards Riddick before quickly following behind. Hassan was quick to follow but a dead creatures hand shot out grabbing a hold of Hassan ankle causing him to yell out.

Hassan quickly dropped his light that burnt out once the bottle smashed against the ground before he started to shout in Arabic, screaming for help. Imam was quick to move trying to pull his son's ankle from the creature grip.

Riddick was about to drop the cells and yank the boy out from the creatures grip when Eva pounced on it, Digging her teeth into its neck before ripping out piece of skin. The screeching that echoed around them was filled with pain as they watched Eva biting into the creature, sometime she would spit the skin out and bites again and other times she would just swallow.

Eva stopped once the creature fell to the ground dead, its grip releasing Hassan ankle where Imam quickly dragged him through the bones and onto the side where Riddick was waiting. Carolyn and Eva slowly made the way through the bones before joining the other.

Imam sent Eva a smile, thankful she had helped save his son. Placing Hassan against the wall before turning their eyes towards his ankle that was bleeding from the creature's tight rough grip as well as the rough skin which had rubbed against Hassan ankle causing the skin to break.

Carolyn stood next to Imam watching as he tightens a bit of cloth around the boys ankle. Eva was in the middle of Riddick and Imam. Stuck in the darkness but not worried as she waited for them to lift the boy up. She had been distracted with Imam Kid that she did not spot the creature that was heading towards her until its hands tug into her shoulder causing her to let out a rather loud screech.

Riddick spun around to see a creature attached to Eva's body ready to rear its ugly head back and kill her.

_Mine. Mine! MINE! MINE! _Riddick's animal roared before he charged.

Eva stared at the creature in front of her, to her it seemed familiar like she had meet it before but couldn't figure it out as it reared its head back about to end her life, so she waited.

It never came. Opening her eyes she was spotted with a headless creature's body still attached to her. Moving backwards watching the dead creature drop to the ground joining its head, she quickly spotted Riddick who held his shiv up glaring down at the creature.

"You don't fuck with what's mine." He growled before sharp sliver eye's turn to stare down at Eva who stared back. Moving as fast as he can, Riddick quickly yanked Eva up before slamming his lips against hers ignoring the painfully whimpers that escaped her.

Her legs were being stretch at having to stand as a normal human ad she could feel the skin between her knees started to rip, the smell of blood hitting the air. They ignored the others, Imam and his son who turned their gaze away from the couple and Carolyn who was glaring at Eva, Eva even ignored the pain her legs were going through to enjoy the kiss with Riddick.

The passion and anger that Riddick poured into the kiss caused her legs to light shake from the emotions and the animal instinct that was yelling at her to take him, it felt like hours had past but was in fact seconds when Riddick slowly released Eva's lips from the brushed kiss with a small grunt.

They stood there panting, staring at each other. "Don't do that again. Understand!" Riddick growled before Eva gave a tight nod. Once Riddick released his grip from Eva's body she slowly descended back into her crouch sighing in relief of the pain disappearing.

If he had yanked her up anymore the skin on the back of her knees would of ripped open, they had healed over causing her legs to stay in the crouch and if she ever dared to try and walk as a human they would have to cut the skin then keep her legs straight for about 3 weeks until they healed and then she be walking normal but she preferred to crouch, her body was used to it and walking on all fours as well.

Imam and Carolyn helped Hassan hop over towards Riddick and Eva. Before anyone could speak, the ground below them began to rumble and the creature scattering into the rocks. A dark fear set into Riddick as they all looked around to see what was coming. If it managed to scared the creatures then it could only mean it was bad news and for the first time Riddick felt fear, not for his self but for his mate. Eva.

The ground below them began to shatter and they had to back away towards the walls when the ground opened up, and the biggest motherfucker creature Riddick had seen, popped out.

_This must be the queen._

**End of Chapter 7.**

**I was hoping to make it to about 7ooo words but I felt like this was the best place to stop as I didn't want the Queen to appear until Chapter 8 but I will be starting on the next chapter tonight and make it the longest one you ever seen. My fanfiction is near the end and I will be sad to see it go but I did enjoy writing it and happy I had so many Reviews. Thank you.**

**I have about 2 or 3 chapters left and then I will be doing a sequel for this and it will be going straight to 'The Chronicles of Riddick'. I hate the second one and I'm sorry to my entire Fan that had wished to see my Oc Eva appear in it but that was the worst film Vin diesel ever did.**

**Sorry for any mistake and don't forget to review.**

**Mid9ight0Wolf**


End file.
